Las llaves del tiempo
by ceberus 157
Summary: La orilla del dragón sufre visitas inesperadas de personas que no tienen idea de donde están o porque están en ese lugar, lo único que les interesa es buscar la forma de salir de ahí pero la pregunta es ¿como? y sin que se lo propusieran se ven envueltos en algo que ni ellos mismos entienden, una tarea encomendada por los dioses.
1. Chapter 1

**Antes de empezar a leer, les quiero decir que estos personajes no son míos, son de un amigo que esta escribiendo una historia, y al leer lo que llevaba escrito mi cerebro hizo click y dije -Y si lo combino con esto y les doy otra "orientación" ¿como quedara?. Y este es el resultado. A partir del próximo capitulo (el 1 porque este es el prologo) van a aparecer los personajes de "Dragones carrera al borde" pero me estoy planteando meter también al Hiccup Y toothless de los libros, pero no se... en cualquier caso ustedes me dirán si esto les gusta y quieren que continué o no, nada mas que decir, disfruten el prologo (o al menos eso espero)**

* * *

 _Prologo_

Los sonidos de los autos, camiones y camionetas se escuchaban difusos por la altura, pero claros y reconocibles para sus oídos. La suave brisa, acompañada por una noche sin estrellas los llamaba para perderse en las alturas y descubrir por ellos mismos el firmamento, pero incluso con esas imperiosas ganas de volar, ahí estaban ellos, en el borde del edificio más alto de, lo que antes llamaba su ciudad, contemplando el oscuro horizonte hasta donde sus dragonescos ojos les permitían ver.

-Creo que ya va siendo hora de irnos.- Hablo un joven pelinegro de diecisiete años.

 _-Voy a extrañar este mundo cuando nos vallamos.-_ Contesto un dragón tan negro como la noche que los acobijaba.

-Este mundo no es tuyo, es mío.

-Era.

El joven resopla con fastidio mientras su dragón lo mira divertido.

-Vayámonos de una vez, Arthur y Kyubi nos están esperando.

Una silla de montar totalmente negra aparece en el lomo del dragón, el joven da un salto, se monta en la silla y coloca los pies en los estribos. Cuando ya está listo, de un salto despegan. El dragón negro comienza a batir sus alas mientras asciende hacia las nubes, ambos miran hacia abajo y contemplan como dejan atrás las luces de la ciudad.

 _-¿Qué vamos a hacer cuando estemos del otro lado?_

Esa era una buena pregunta que no podía responder en ese momento porque no tenía ninguna idea. Cuando volvieran a la guardia ¿Qué iban a hacer? No lo sabía, pero algo se lo iba a ocurrir, después de todo ellos llegaron a ese mundo por error, pero tampoco pueden quedarse en el que les corresponde.

-Lo averiguaremos sobre la marcha.

El viaje fue bastante rápido debido a la velocidad con la que iban. Antes de que se dieran cuanta, ya estaban en el lugar en donde se iba a abrir el portal.

 _-Al fin llegan, yo pesaba que nos íbamos a ir nosotros dos solos, pero que se le va a hacer, no todo se puede en esta vida.-_ Habla el zorro con indiferencia.

-Aun no se ha abierto el portal por lo que puedo ver.- Ignora al zorro completamente y este lo ve con rabia.

-Ya no debe faltar nada para abrirse.

Y a los pocos segundos de que Arthur termine de hablar, un portal azul se abre frente a ellos.

-Bueno… es hora de decirle adiós a nuestro mundo por quien sabe cuánto tiempo.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia el portal, pero este comenzó a actuar de forma extraña, deformándose y al final cerrándose.

-¿Kristoph… que paso?

-No tengo idea.

De pronto otro portal apareció sobre sus cabezas, pero esto, a diferencia del anterior, era rojo y parecía querer absorberlos. La succión de este nuevo portal era tan poderosa que los levanto a todos, arrastrándolos hasta su interior, pero Kristoph reacciono más rápido y creó cadenas que salieron del suelo y los envolvieron a todos, evitando así que fueran arrastrados por ese portal.

-¿¡Kristoph, que está pasando, que es ese portal!?- Grita Arthur ya apoyando sus pies en la tierra gracias a las cadenas de Kristoph.

-¡No lo se, pero no parece algo muy bueno si me lo preguntas!

Tenía que pensar rápido, tenía que buscar la forma de salir de esta pero no sabía cómo. Ninguno de los cuatro tenía la capacidad de crear portales, y el portal por el que ellos debían entrar se cerró. Estaban atrapados en su propio mundo y en problemas.

-¡Kristoph...!

Mita a todos lados, tratando de manera desesperada de encontrar una salida, pero sabe que no la hay.

-Todos…- Mira a ambos lados, dirigiendo su vista a su dragón, a Arthur y al zorro- prepárense para lo que sea.

Con estas palabras como sentencia, las cadenas que los mantenían en la tierra desaparecen y son arrastrados violentamente hacia el interior de este portal, rogando por no ser conducidos a una muerte instantánea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Al fin después de casi una semana de no poder terminar un capitulo de 2000 palabras, que pensaba subir el sábado, lo termino hoy lunes, a las 9 de la mañana sabiendo que me tengo que ir corriendo para ir a estudiar, pero por lo menos esta terminado. El próximo voy a tratar de que este escrito y subido antes del domingo, aunque los lunes y miércoles tenga poco tiempo por culpa del italiano pero no importa. también quería pedir disculpas por el horroroso prologo, con faltas de ortografía y sin guiones para señalar los inicios de los diálogos, pero en mi defensa voy a decir que no sabia que fanfiction no aceptaba las viñetas del word, pero igual lo voy a dejar así porque no tengo ganas ni tiempo de corregirlo. Nada mas que decir por ahora, creo que en este ya esta bien el problema de los guiones y que tiene menos faltas que el prologo, así que con eso los dejo hasta el viernes, tal vez**

* * *

Era una mañana tranquila en la Orilla del Dragón, Hiccup y Toothless se encontraban sobrevolando la base para controlar que todo estuviera en orden. Después de dar un par de vueltas comienzan a sobrevolar el bosque cercano a la base. No había mucho para hacer en ese día, desde hace un tiempo, Dagur no los ha estado persiguiendo, lo que significaba un descanso para ellos.

 _-Toothless, baja en ese lugar.-_ Hiccup señala una zona abierta cerca del río que corre en la isla.

Toothless obedece y desciende junto al río. Cuando están en el suelo, Hiccup se desmonta y comienza a observar el agua, esto extraña a su dragón y decide acercarse para ver qué es lo que está captando el interés de su jinete.

 _-¿Qué estás viendo Hiccup?_

 _-Estoy revisando el flujo del agua. Hace unos días, Fishlegs me dijo que corría menos agua por el río, pero cuando sobrevolábamos esta zona, no vi nada extraño._

 _-¿Por qué es tan importante?_

 _-¿Ves esa montaña?-_ pregunta Hiccup mientras se pone de pie y señala el lugar, al hacerlo, Toothless asiente- _El agua que corre por este río baja desde esa montaña, y este río es nuestra principal fuente de agua. No podemos dejar que se seque._

Toothless parece comprender la importancia de esto, pero en este río, no parece haber nada raro. El agua fluye de manera constante, sin interrupciones y en volúmenes considerables. No tiene nada malo este caudal, Hiccup también lo sabe, es por eso que esta mas pensativo que de costumbre.

 _-No parece tener nada malo.-_ Hiccup lo mira por un momento y luego suelta un suspiro. Sabe que Toothless tiene razón.

 _-Tienes razón…_ \- suspira pesadamente mientras se acerca a su dragón- _en cualquier caso, no creo que encontremos nada. Según Fishlegs, la obstrucción estaba río abajo, pero cuando sobrevolamos esa zona no vi nada que pudiera causar una obstrucción a un río tan ancho como este.-_ eso era cierto. El río debía tener al menos quince metros de ancho y estaba hundido y resguardado por montículos de tierra que cubrían toda su extensión, para desaparecer en el océano. Tampoco había arboles justo al lado de este.- _Mejor vámonos, no creo que encontremos nada que nos diga lo que paso._

Comenzaron a volar en dirección a la base, ambos en silencio, pero no un silencio incomodo, es un silencio agradable. No se necesitan palabras para saber lo que el otro está pensando, no se necesitan dar indicaciones sobre qué hacer, lo saben perfectamente, están conectados, más que cualquier otro de los jinetes y sus dragones. Ellos dos eran especiales, y esa unión era algo que algunos envidiaban.

Mientras avanzaban suavemente sobre las corriente de aire, a lo lejos, vieron lo que, inmediatamente identificaron como un dragón. Toothless, con su vista superior, pudo divisar también algo sobre el lomo de ese dragón.

 _-Un humano-_ dice sin disimular su impresión, después de todo, el humano y el dragón parecían uno solo, literalmente.

 _-¿Un humano?-_ cuestiona Hiccup sin creérselo. El, incluso forzando sus ojos no es capaz de distinguir la figura de una persona en el lomo de ese dragón.- _¿Estás seguro que hay alguien en el lomo de ese dragón?_

Toothless asiente. Hiccup, aunque no pueda distinguir bien la silueta por culpa de la distancia, cree lo que dice su dragón. Ambos siguen con la vista al dragón que avanza a gran velocidad sobre los arboles hasta que en cierto punto, Hiccup se percata de un detalle importante. Se tensa instantáneamente y mira con preocupación hacia donde se dirigen ellos y los desconocidos.

 _-¡Van en dirección a la Orilla del Dragón! ¡Toothless, tenemos que apurarnos!_

Un rugido fue la respuesta que recibió por parte de Toothless antes de acelerar. Venían demasiado rezagados como para alcanzarlos, y este misterioso jinete y su dragón no iban muy lento que digamos.

Los techos de la base aparecieron en el campo visual de Hiccup y Toothless, pero la imagen del jinete desapareció. Con miedo y preocupación reflejado en el rostro de ambos, aceleraron el paso para llegar lo antes posible. Querían saber cuáles eran las intenciones de este jinete de dragón con ellos, pero de pronto una columna de humo y fuego comenzó a ascender desde la base.

Cuando por fin llegaron, se encontraron que, efectivamente, los demás jinetes se estaban enfrentando a los intrusos, atacándolos con todo lo que tenían. Stormfly, Astrid y Snotlout estaban batallando en tierra contra un chico desarmado y, Tuffnut y Ruffnut, sobre Barf y Belch, acompañados de Fishlegs, Meatlug y hookfang, se estaban enfrentando a un dragón negro.

El joven esquivaba los hachazos y espadazos fácilmente, parecía que sabía a dónde iban dirigidos y en qué momento. Por otra parte, el dragón no se quedaba atrás. Evitaba las ráfagas de fuego de una manera que casi parecía una danza en el aire.

Astrid corre hacia el jinete desconocido, cargando todo su peso en su hacha mientras suelta un grito de guerra, que no llegan a ningún lado puesto que la esquiva dando un paso hacia la izquierda. El joven misterioso da un par de saltos hacia atrás y Astrid gruñe con rabia, no ha estado ni cerca de darle por muy cerca que pase el hacha por su cuerpo y lo sabe. Corre nuevamente hacia él y nuevamente es esquivada con facilidad, pero eso es lo que ella esperaba. Snotlout se posiciona a su espalda y Stormfly a su flanco izquierdo, cuando están posicionados, Astrid da un salto hacia atrás y Stormfly dispara espinas desde su cola que no son esquivadas. Una de ellas es desviada, dando el espacio suficiente entre espina y espina para que la cabeza del jinete este a salvo de el resto. Astrid, Stormfly, Snotlout, Hiccup y Toothless ven asombrados esa escena, pero Snotlout sale rápidamente de su asombro y comienza a correr hacia el jinete.

Por sobre las cabezas de los cuatro que se peleaban en tierra, la cosa no es muy diferente. Hookfang escupe una llamarada contra el dragón negro, pero este lo esquiva dando un fuerte aleteo que lo hizo ascender. Justo cuando logra nivelarse, aparecen los gemelos sobre Barf y Belch. Una cabeza comienza a escupir gas pero antes de la otra cabeza pudiera encenderlo, el dragón, de un giro rápido se coloca en su espalda. El dragón de dos cabezas se voltea para enfrentarlo a la cara, pero su oponente da un potente aleteo hacia un lado, siendo empujado por la ráfaga de aire que él creó, pasa rodando sobre su propio cuerpo por encima de Meatlug y Fishlegs.

Toda esta escena es observada por Hiccup y Toothless, pero es el primero el que no deja de hacerse la misma pregunta.

 _-¿Por qué no contraatacan?_

Toothless mira con intriga a su jinete y luego de vuelta al campo de batalla, y vio que, efectivamente, lo que decía Hiccup era cierto, no estaban devolviendo el fuego o los golpes, solo los estaban evitando.

-¡HICCUP!- Grita Astrid desde el suelo al verlo en el aire- ¿¡Vas a quedarte ahí viendo o vas a ayudarnos!?

El grito de Astrid lo saca de sus pensamientos y lo obliga a centrarse.

 _-Vamos Toothless._

Rápidamente comienzan a descender hacia el campo de batalla, pero no dispuestos a enfrentarlos.

-¡Deténganse!

Fue el grito dado por Hiccup antes de tocar tierra, todos se congelaron en sus lugares mientras lo miraban intrigados, después de todo son enemigos ¿no?

-¿¡Porque nos detienes Hiccup, que no ves que son enemigos!?

-Si fueran enemigos Snotlout, los habrían atacado de vuelta, pero no lo hicieron, solo los estaban evitando- cambia su foco de atención, de Snotlout, al jinete intruso- ¿no es así?

El dragón negro comienza a descender hasta estar junto al chico.

-Correcto. No quería ni tenía la intención de enfrentarme con ustedes.- habla con un tono de voz que, si bien no denota un estado de enojo, si es acusador- Solo quería hablar, pero comenzó a llover fuego y hachazos sin ningún tipo de sentido.

Mira a todos los jinetes que ahora se encuentran junto a Hiccup, estos al percatarse de la intención de esa mirada, bajan levemente la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

-Está bien- da un par de pasos hacia adelante con más confianza- Antes que nada te pido disculpas en nombre de todos por la enemistosa forma en la que te recibieron.

-No te preocupes, entiendo la razón.

-Igualmente no es la mejor forma de recibir a alguien, aunque sea un desconocido. Pero volviendo al tema principal de todo esto ¿Qué es lo que buscas en nuestra isla?

-Sinceramente no tengo idea. Llegamos por error o por accidente a este lugar, no sabemos en donde estamos o que venimos a hacer.

-Además de tu dragón, ¿vienes con alguien más?

El chico asiente con la cabeza.

-¿Si quieres puedo llamarlo?

-¿Cómo?

El chico sonríe mientras levanta la vista al cielo junto con su mano derecha. Antes de que Hiccup pudiera preguntar qué es lo que está haciendo, una cosa negra sale de su palma y comienza a ascender. Cuando está lo suficientemente alto, la cosa explota en forma de un pulso circular totalmente negro. De un momento a otro esa especie de "onda" desaparece pero unas cuantas más le siguen hasta que se detienen totalmente.

Todos lo miraban asombrado y con un poco de miedo, pero igualmente estaban intrigados por saber qué es lo que había hecho.

-Cuando estén aquí, vamos a responder a todas las preguntas que podamos, pero de momento solo tenemos que esperar a que lleguen.

No pasan más de cinco minutos hasta que se escuchan el sonido de los arbustos a la lejanía, al menos para los dragones.

-Llego.

Toothless desvía su atención del grupo de arboles para ver al chico con intriga. Este seguro que su jinete no puede escuchar el movimiento de los arbustos, ni él ni nadie, ¿pero este chico si puede? _"No eso es imposible"_ piensa el Furia Nocturna mientras lo analiza de pies a cabeza.

- _Tú no puedes escucharlo ¿cierto?_

 _-_ Si puedo.

El dragón abre los ojos sorprendido, ¿lo entendió? ¿Puede hablar con los dragones? ¿Hay alguien más que tenga esa capacidad aparte de Hiccup?

-Ya se los dije, cuando ellos vengan, vamos a responder a todas las dudas que podamos.

Como si le leyera la mente al dragón, el chico responde antes de que pudiera formular alguna pregunta.

De pronto, de entre los arboles emerge una creatura casi en su totalidad blanca, con una persona en su lomo. Cuando ya están frente a todos, pueden apreciar que la creatura en la que vino montado este otro "visitante" es un zorro, mucho más grande que cualquier zorro que hayan visto en su vida, unos cuantos centímetros más bajo que un yak pero mucho más imponente y majestuoso. Ondeando de manera individual sus nueve colas mientras el chico se desmonta, sacudiendo su capa azulada y acomodando su dorada cabellera.

-Parece ser que si había personas en este lugar después de todo.

Habla dirigiéndose al pelinegro que esta junto al dragón, antes considerado como enemigo.

-¿Falta alguien más?- inquiere Hiccup saliendo de su asombro más rápido que los demás.

Ambos niegan con la cabeza, cosa que da cierto alivio a Hiccup. Este detalle no pasa desapercibido para los recién llegados.

-Está bien entonces- Hiccup se da media vuelta y se monta en el lomo de Toothless- Vengan, vamos a hablar dentro de la caseta común.

Comienzan a seguirlos hacia donde ellos les indicaron, esperando conseguir un poco de información para poder descubrir porque llegaron a este lugar, como volver y quiénes eran los que estaban en el bosque.


	3. Chapter 3

**Al fin traigo un nuevo** **capitulo, no pensé que me iba a costar tanto escribirlo. Tuve que pedir mucha informacion para que este capitulo quedara con algo de sentido y tuviera algunas explicaciones y respuestas, pero por fin esta terminado. En este capitulo hay diálogos a patadas, así que no esperes peleas, sangre sexo y Rock and Roll por que no las va a tener de momento, en el siguiente tal vez haya algo y si, al final decidí meterlos a ellos también porque, porque no. N** **ada mas de por ahora, hasta el momento en el que suba otro sin ningún día en especifico.**

* * *

El interior de la caseta común era más espacioso de lo que aparentaba desde fuera, todos cabían en el interior. Personas, dragones y zorro estaban acomodados detrás de sus respectivos humanos, mientras estos estaban sentados alrededor de una chimenea central que en ese momento se encontraba apagada. Sirath, pese a no haberlo demostrado en ningún momento, se encontraba molesto con los tres dragones que estaban a su izquierda y, aunque no lo demostrara de forma física, todos los dragones podían sentir la rabia emanar de él.

-Tranquilízate Sirath.-le pide Kristoph en un susurro mientras acaricia suavemente su cabeza.

Al sentir las manos de Kristoph frotarse contra sus escamas con una delicadeza como la que solo él posee, Sirath se relaja mientras disfruta de ese cosquilleo que le provoca el roce de la piel humana sobre sus escamas.

-Ahora que estamos todos reunidos y no hay hachas y explosiones de por medio, es momento de presentarnos. Yo soy Hiccup y este es mi compañero, Toothless.

- _Es un gusto conocerte Toothless-_ dice Kyubi mientras mueve sus colas de forma amistosa.

- _Espero que no suframos más inconvenientes como el de hace rato._

-Ya, olvídalo, no ganaras nada molestándote por algo como eso.

Sirath resopla con fastidio, pero sabe que Kristoph tiene razón, pero no pude culparlo por estar un poco molesto, no todos los días te disparan primero y preguntan después.

Toothless vuelve a mirar a Kristoph con palpable interés. Esta vez le hablo a su dragón y todos pudieron escucharlo, ahora está más seguro de que puede hablar con los dragones. Gira su cabeza para ver al humano que está delante del zorro, y al verlo no pudo evitar preguntarse si el también podrá entenderlo, después de todo ya les demostraron que no son humanos normales.

-Un gusto conocerte. Mi nombre es Astrid y esta es mi dragón, Stormfly.

-Yo soy Fishlegs Y ella es Meatlug-se presenta de una forma un poco más tímida, producto de la seriedad con la que lo ve Kristoph.

-Mi nombre es Snotlout y este es Hookfang-habla con indiferencia mientras revisa la hoja de su espada.

-Yo soy Tuffnut.

-Y yo soy Ruffnut, y estos son Barf.

-Y Belch.

Se presentan los gemelos de forma individual, y cuando dicen el nombre de su dragón, señalan las cabezas de forma independiente. Tuffnut señala a Belch y Ruffnut a Barf.

-Es un placer conocerlos a todos-habla en forma respetuosa- mi nombre es Kristoph y este es mi compañero, se llama Sirath.

-Yo soy Arthur y esta zorra se llama Kyubi-Kyubi se pone de pie abruptamente y mira a Arthur molesto antes de golpearlo con una de sus colas en la cabeza- bueno bueno, ya-se soba la cabeza, intentando aminorar el dolor- este "zorro"- asiente con la cabeza, _mucho mejor_ piensa- se llama Kyubi.

Todos miran divertidos la escena del chico y el zorro. Esa diversión plasmada muy brevemente en el rostro de Kristoph se esfuma tan rápido como apareció para dar paso a un rostro serio y centrado, conseguiría tanta información como les fuera posible y averiguaría la forma de irse, los otros que se arreglaran como pudieran.

-Ahora que ya nos conocemos, comiencen explicándonos que es lo que hacen en nuestra isla y como llegaron.- Hiccup habla en un tono serio y demandante pero sin llegar a ser ofensivo o agresivo.

-bien… primero que nada, que hacemos en su isla ya te lo dije, no tenemos idea de donde estamos o que hacemos en este lugar, segundo; como llegamos…- hace una pausa intentando elegir las palabras adecuadas y pensar en una explicación que ellos pudieran entender- llegamos a este lugar por un portal.- espera a que alguien diga algo, el primero en hablar es Snotlout.

-¡JA! Un portal- lo dice en forma burlesca- esperas que nos creamos algo así.

-No, no espero que lo crean, no espero ni cuento con que crean en la palabra de un extraño, pero esa es la verdad, le pese a quien le pese. Nosotros llegamos a este mundo por un portal, prácticamente obligados.

Hiccup analiza cada una de las palabras que dice Kristoph y comienza a recordar lo que hizo hace un rato afuera de la caseta, la señal con la que llamo a Arthur.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Kristoph lo mira confuso, _¿Cómo hice qué? ¿De qué está hablando?_ No entendía lo que Hiccup quería decir y este pareció darse cuenta de eso.

-Me refiero a esa especie de "señal" con la que le indicaste a él-señalando a Arthur- el camino.

-¡Ha, te refieres a eso!- mira a Arthur brevemente y este asiente, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

Ambos se levantan de sus asientos y se paran junto a sus respectivos compañeros. Ambos, Zorro y dragón entienden lo que ellos piensan hacer y se ponen de pie. Estando ya posicionados, y con todos los ojos en ellos comienzan con la demostración.

Kristoph es cubierto por una especie de oscuridad que se iba desprendiendo de su cuerpo, y en su mano derecha se forma una guadaña totalmente negra que la sostenía desde el medio del mango, quedando la hoja apuntando hacia la izquierda y pasando por sobre su cabeza. El dragón, por su parte extiende un poco sus alas y comienza a hacer lo mismo que Kristoph pero sin formar ningún arma.

A su lado, Arthur envolvió su cuerpo con un fuego azul, mientras en su mano se formaba una espada echa del mismo fuego que sostenía apuntando al suelo. El zorro se cubrió en un fuego idéntico al de Arthur, separando sus colas y agitándolas de forma individual.

Todos miran con sorpresa e impresión plasmadas en sus rostros. Ya había visto a Kristoph hacer algo parecido, pero que lo pudiera hacer su dragón y los otros dos solo aumento la curiosidad de todos.

Cuando terminaron su pequeña demostración, volvieron a sus lugares para esperar a las preguntas que no tardaron en aparecer.

-¿Cómo hicieron eso?

-¿Nosotros también podemos?

-¿Puedes enseñarnos?

-¿De qué clase es tu dragón?

-¿Dónde encontraste a este zorro?

Las preguntas eran lanzadas una tras otra sin dejarles tiempo para responder o procesar la siguiente.

-Uno a la vez por favor- Arthur impone un poco de orden porque Hiccup no parecía querer hacerlo.

Yo primero yo primero- Snotlout es el primero en acercarse a ellos con una mirada curiosa equivalente a la de un niño de cinco años- ¿Cómo haces eso con el fuego en tu cuerpo y tú con esa cosa oscura?- cuestiona mientras hace ademanes con las manos por sobre su propio cuerpo- Si aprendo a hacer eso Astrid ¿Saldrías con migo?

El rostro de Astrid se desfigura en una mueca de asco. Arthur se ríe por lo bajo al contemplar esa escena.

-Sobre cómo hacemos eso…- Kristoph apoya las manos en la mesa y adopta una pose pensativa- básicamente podemos hacer eso porque estamos unidos a ellos.

-¿A qué te refieres con "unidos"?

-Lo que dijo Kristoph no es muy complicado de entender- Arthur comienza a mirarse las uñas de forma despreocupada- básicamente estamos unidos a ellos en cuerpo, alma y esencia.

Todos los miran con incredulidad mientras tratan de procesar lo que dijo Arthur _"¿Unidos en cuerpo, alma y esencia? ¿Qué clase de unión tienen? ¿No será…?_

-Igualmente no sentimos nada cuando nos unimos. Nos estábamos desangrando en ese momento- mira a Arthur, buscando una corroboración de sus palabras. Recibe un asentimiento por su parte.

Ahora no eran solo los jinetes, también los dragones los miraban con horror a ellos y a los que estaban a su espalda.

-¿D-desangrándose?- Hiccup pregunta con claro miedo en su voz.

-Así es, nos estábamos muriendo. Por suerte o por desgracia, depende de cómo lo veas, nos habían herido mortalmente. Fueron ellos y su unión la que nos salvaron.

-La historia es más o menos así-se toma un par de segundos para aspirar aire- íbamos caminando en dirección a una cueva que yo había encontrado. Cuando llegamos había una persona atada, la desatamos y esperábamos que nos diera una explicación, pero nunca llego, en su lugar nos apuñalaron por la espalda. Nos llevaron hasta donde la persona atada vivía y nos atendieron de la mejor manera que pudieron, pero no había mucho que pudieran hacer con nosotros en ese estado. Después de que unas cuantas cosas pasaran, llegaron ellos y sellamos un pacto, y así es como conseguimos estos poderes y seguimos vivos.

Todos escucharon atentos la breve historia, entendieron porque se estaban muriendo, entendieron en parte porque siguen vivos, pero una oración que dijo Kristoph no paso desapercibida para la mayoría.

-¿A qué te refieres cuando dijiste "sellamos un pacto"?

-Me refiero a que, por medio de un pacto consagramos nuestra unión.

Cuando escucharon esto, a todos les volvió el alma al cuerpo, humanos y dragones.

-¿Cómo sellaron ese "pacto"? -Fishlegs era el que menos disimulaba su curiosidad por no decir que no lo hacía.

-El pacto de unión se basa en unir el alma, la esencia y el cuerpo del ente y del humano.- Arthur hizo una pausa para mirar brevemente a Kristoph y después prosiguió- El alma y la esencia se unen por medio de un ritual del que sinceramente no tengo ni idea, pero el cuerpo se une por medio de la ingesta de la sangre de ambas partes. -todos asintieron, entendiendo todo hasta el momento- Pero también hay otra forma, y esa es por medio único de la sangre.

-¿Ósea que si bebo la sangre de Stormfly y ella la mía ganare sus habilidades de dragón?

-Antes de sacar conclusiones precipitadas déjame terminar. – Astrid salió de su nube de pensamientos y se centro de nuevo en Arthur- El alma y la esencia están conectadas al cuerpo, es por eso que por medio único de la sangre es posible sellar un pacto, pero una unión tan directa como esa también tiene consecuencias. Por ejemplo, miren los ojos de Kristoph y díganme a quienes se perecen.- Todos lo miraron a los ojos y pudieron ver en ellos el mismo brillo carmesí que en los de Sirath, tan rojos como la misma sangre al sol.- El cuerpo mutara, pero nada exagerado, no le pueden salir alas o cola, las mutaciones tampoco se dan en todos los casos, yo soy un ejemplo de lo que estoy diciendo. Me sometí al mismo tipo de unión pero mi cuerpo no cambio.

-¿¡Eso es lo que debería preocuparnos!? Tener garras tan fuertes como las de Hookfang no me parece algo malo si me lo preguntas, y sobre los ojos… la verdad es que tampoco me importa mucho. Creo que te estás preocupando por nada, ¡si es que son todo ventajas!

-Otra de las consecuencias- ignora totalmente a Snotlout- es la pérdida total de ti mismo.-el brillo en los ojos de todos por tener capacidades dragonescas desaparece al escuchar eso ultimo.- Cuando se forma una unión, no es solo física y espiritual sino también mental, cuando la unión esta casi completa, por tu cabeza pasan todos los recuerdos del contrario en un segundo, ves su vida desde sus ojos, es por eso por lo que el alma y la esencia se unen por separado, para hacer esa transferencia de pensamientos más llevadera y evitar mutaciones, y no solo eso, sino que también hay un peligro en una unión directa como la nuestra. Los pensamientos pasan tan rápido que existe la posibilidad de que se "rompa tu mente". Es decir que no seas capaz de asimilar lo que estás viendo, que no puedas controlarte y que como consecuencia te pierdas a ti mismo, guiado por el instinto de "comer-matar" a todo lo que se te cruce por delante, olvidando lo que sea que hayas aprendido el día anterior, siendo incapaz de volver a ser quien eras.

Todos palidecieron al escuchar lo último que dijo Arthur _¿Ellos se sometieron a algo así y siguen cuerdos?_

-Ese no es el único peligro,- _¿¡Mas!?-_ en caso de que la unión sea directa, la cantidad de sangre no puede ser cualquiera. Muy poca y la unión no se llevara a cabo, demasiada y el cuerpo de deformara y desfigurara, muriendo en el momento.

Las ganas de sellar un pacto con sus dragones fueron muriendo por culpa de cada palabra que soltaba Arthur, y al escucharlas nadie pudo evitar que por su mente pasasen imágenes fatalistas. Exceptuando los gemelos que se reían al imaginarse la horrible muerte del otro, todos los demás tenían miedo.

-Incluso si superaran todo esto y sellaran un pacto, sinceramente dudo que pudieran conseguir capacidades "extra especiales" como las de nosotros.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Haber como lo explico… Astrid ¿Qué habilidades tiene Stormfly?

-Puede disparar púas venenosas de su cola y su llama de magnesio puede fundir el metal ¿Por qué preguntas?

-¿Solo eso?- pregunta con incredulidad y decepción en su voz- La verdad esperaba algo más que no fueran cosas producidas de forma física sino espiritual.

-Snotlout ¿Y tu dragón?

-Enciende su cuerpo en llamas gracias a su saliva y escupe fuego.

-¿Fishlegs?

-Meatlug se come las rocas que encuentre y las escupe en forma de lava.

-¿Ustedes dos?

-Una cabeza escupe gas.

-Y la otra lo enciende.

-¿Hiccup?

-Toothless lanza bolas de plasma.

Los dragones que tenían delante eran solo eso, dragones en el estricto sentido de la palabra. Aunque fuera en forma variada, la característica que compartían era el fuego que producían en sus cuerpos, de una forma u otra. Eso decepciono a Kristoph pues esperaba encontrar un "compañero de juegos".

-Creo que al ser sus dragones "normales" no podrán sellar pactos. Sus capacidades no deben provenir de la parte física sino de la abstracta de ellos mismos, el alma debe ser su fuente de energía no algo dentro de sus cuerpos.

- _Yo no soy un dragón normal ni común, yo soy un Furia Nocturna._ \- Toothless estaba indignado por la afirmación de Kristoph hacia su persona.

-No eres para nada humilde, pero lo que quiero decir con dragones comunes, no se trata de la rareza de ustedes sino de la definición de la palabra dragón. Ustedes encajan en esa definición, criaturas con cuerpo de reptil… más o menos, que escupen fuego por la boca, de diferentes maneras pero fuego al fin y al cabo y pueden volar.

Todos entendieron las palabras de Kristoph, pero no estaban seguros de cómo sentirse al respecto. Por una parte estaban molestos por no poder tener una unión más fuerte con sus dragones, y porque no, ganar nuevas habilidades con ella, pero por otro lado estaban aliviados de no tener que sufrir por todas las posibles consecuencias que eso conllevaba.

-Tampoco se crean que no sellar un pacto es algo malo, al menos ustedes no sufren de "desesperación"

Después de todo lo que habían escuchado, no estaban seguros de querer preguntar acerca de eso, pero tampoco debían temer, después de todo eso no podía pasarles a ellos, o al menos era lo que Hiccup pensaba.

-¿Qué es "desesperación"?

Arthur y Kristoph bajan la cabeza pensando, buscando la forma de explicar algo que ni ellos entendían ni sabían como lo habían hecho. Para sorpresa de todos, el que tomo la palabra esta vez fu Sirath.

- _Un detalle que ellos omitieron sobre la consolidación de un pacto, es la culminación de este. Para sellar un pacto de forma total, ambas partes, después de hacer todo lo que ellos les explicaron de cualquiera de las dos formas, tienen que reconocerse mutuamente como dos seres que están unidos, pero ese reconocimiento no puede ser algo como: "ahora sellamos un pacto, te reconozco como mío y tú me reconoces como tuyo". El reconocimiento tiene un tiempo límite para levarse a cabo y debe provenir desde lo más profundo de tu alma para, así sellar un pacto totalmente y unir ambas almas. Ahora te pregunto, después de haber escuchado todo esto ¿Qué crees que pueden pasarle a dos almas unidas de esa forma, al separarse por mucho tiempo?_

- _¿Se… necesitan?_

 _-Exacto. Las almas que están unidas por un pacto deben permanecer juntas para no caer en la "desesperación", un estado en el que, después de estar separados por un límite de tiempo, las almas comienzan a agonizar y suplicar el contacto con la otra. Eso se siente directamente en el cuerpo físico como un sentimiento de miedo y angustia del que muy pocos son capaces de sobreponerse a él para pensar con claridad y no desesperarse, aunque suene irónico. Kristoph está dentro de esos pocos._

Los dragones y Hiccup estaban atentos a todo la que Sirath decía. No pensaban que, incluso unidos tuvieran que pasar por cosas negativas.

-Hiccup ¿Qué dijo?- Astrid y todos los demás estaban interesados por saber de que estaban hablando.

-Luego les cuento, pero por ahora,- se levanta de su asiento y comienza a caminar a la salida- lo mejor sería mostrarles al Orilla del Dragón. ¿Qué les parece?

-No tenemos nada mejor que hacer ¿Arthur?

-Vamos.

Y así se encaminan a la salida para recibir un tour por toda lo base, olvidándose, por ahora de los que conocieron en el bosque.


	4. Chapter 4

**Al fin, después de luchar para que esto quedara de una puta vez ESTA PRONTO. Quiero gritar de alegría por la casi semana que me costo escribir solo esto, pero bue... al menos ya esta, y creo que no tiene ningún horror ortográfico, lo cual sería todo un logro personal. antes de terminar esta nota quiero decir que en el próximo se van a aclarar algunas cosas que parece que pasan solo porque si, pero nope, tienen un motivo y una explicación. Ahora si, sin mas que decir, los dejo con esto. Espero que les guste**

* * *

Kristpoh y Arthur entraron a la torre de Hiccup luego de que visitaran el resto de lugares de la Orilla del Dragón. Su torre compartía un tamaño y diseño similar a las demás desde afuera, pero dentro de esta, la diferencia era notoria. Justo a la entrada de esta, se podía ver un cofre delante de una mesa, detrás de esta, había unos banderines con diferentes diseños recubriendo toda la pared. A la izquierda del todo, en el centro de la pared había otra mesa, pero esta tenia dibujos y planos en ella. A la derecha de esta mesa había una cama y, contra la pared derecha había una roca plana con marcas de quemadura en ella.

-Bonito lugar… un poco vacio para mi gusto- Arthur analiza todo lo que hay dentro de esa torre con ojo crítico.

-Tampoco necesito muchas cosas, además con todo el espacio que sobra, Toothless puede moverse con más libertad.

-Tal vez…

Kristoph se acerca a la pared recubierta por banderines detrás de la mesa central. Mirando uno por uno mientras estudiaba sus diseños, Sirath también se veía interesado en esto. Al pasar una mano por uno de los banderines, Kristoph nota un parecido con la cola de Toothless. Se da la vuelta y comienza a caminar hacia el dragón de Hiccup, observando todo lo que trae puesto encima. Una silla conectada por un arnés que cruza por el pecho del dragón, que es estabilizado por dos brazales metálicos ubicados en los extremos finales de las patas delanteras del dragón. La silla tiene una barra metálica que sobresale para poder sujetarse cuando hacen algún giro. Tenía además dos estribos, uno en el lado derecho para colocar el pie que corresponde y otro en el izquierdo para la prótesis de Hiccup del que ninguno se atrevió a preguntar, pero lo raro comenzaba en ese estribo en particular. Un cable salía desde una conexión en el brazal que mantiene el estribo en su lugar, y recorre todo el lado izquierdo del dragón hasta llegar a una aleta artificial.

Kristoph desvía su atención a la pared recubierta de todas las aletas que antes clasificó como banderines, las observa nuevamente y luego desvía su atención al pie de Hiccup. No conoce la razón de por qué usa una prótesis, pero supone que tiene alguna relación con la aleta estabilizadora que perdió su dragón.

-Toothless perdió la cola cuando… nos conocimos- Habla con un leve nerviosismo, y eso, Kristoph no lo pasa por alto.

-Entonces tu pie… vino después- Trata de que sus palabras suenen lo menos ofensivas posibles.

- _Una noche, hace tres años, en un ataque a su aldea, Hiccup me derribo después de que yo le disparara a una catapulta. Cuando caía y chocaba contra los arboles, perdí la mitad de mi cola._

-Te quito la capacidad de volar por ti mismo.

- _Pero me la devolvió al poco tiempo, también me libero a mí y a todos los dragones del control de la Muerte Roja a cambio de su pie, y no solo eso, en el Snoggeltog de hace tres años me creo una aleta con la que podía volar por mi cuenta._

-Pero…

- _Pero volar sin él no era lo mismo, es por eso que, después de ocuparme de un asunto que tenía pendiente, me deshice de ella frente a él._

 _-Esto es una clara muestra del síndrome de Florence Nightingale entre un humano y un dragón._

-Sirath por favor… Florence Nightingale no va a nacer hasta dentro ¿de cuánto? ¿ochocientos años? Eso por supuesto si nace en primer lugar.

Hiccup y Toothless los miraban confundidos pero decidieron no hacer preguntas de momento, después podrían interrogarlos

-Hiccup- el mencionado centra su atención en Kristoph- ¿te importa si salimos un momento?

-No, no me importa

Kristoph y Sirath comienzan a caminar hacia la salida de la torre. Una vez afuera, Kristoph se monta en su dragón y comienzan a volar apresuradamente en dirección al bosque. Los cuatro que se quedaron en la cabaña los ven partir rápidamente hasta que los arboles les bloquearon la vista.

-¿A done van con tanta prisa?

-¿Recuerdas cuando preguntaste si estábamos todos?- Arthur espera que Hiccup le dé una confirmación, cuando este asiente, prosigue- No te mentimos en ese momento… pero tampoco te dijimos toda la verdad.

Las copas de los arboles eran dejadas atrás en el instante en el que estaban sobre ellas. Volaban tan bajo que podían escuchar el sonido del aire a su alrededor chocando contra estos y provocando un sonido de una tonalidad grave, parecido al de alguien ahogándose y luchando por aspirar un poco de aire.

Los ojos de ambos estaban agudizados hasta el límite que podían alcanzar. Comenzarían a buscar por el lugar en el que los vieron por primera vez y luego seguirían su rastro, o al menos ese era el plan. En ningún momento se pararon a estudiarlos a ellos o a su olor, y en un bosque con muchos animales, dragones y platas, les sería bastante complicado encontrarlos.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar en el que aterrizaron después de que los tragara el portal, comenzaron a hacer memoria de todo lo que vieron en él, sumamente corto lapso de atención que les prestaron.

-¿Qué sabemos de ellos?

- _Lo primero, son niños._

 _-_ También tienen cinco dragones.

- _¿Cinco? A mí me pareció ver cuatro._

-Si eran cinco. El enano pelirrojo tenía otro verde en su espalda.

- _No me había fijado pero no importa. Lo que si importa es que estaban armados._

-¿De verdad importa eso?

- _La verdad es que no. ¿Tienes algún plan?_

-Hmphhhh… en la Orilla del Dragón, el único que parecía entender y hablar con los dragones, además de nosotros, era Hiccup, y otra cosa es que, si no estoy equivocado, cosa que es muy probable, uno de ellos tenía un olor similar al de Hiccup Y Toothless. Basándonos en eso voy a crear una hipótesis absurda; uno de esos niños es algo semejante de Hiccup Y uno de esos dragones es semejante de Toothless, así que uno de ellos puede hablar y entender a los dragones, y si puede hablar con los dragones pudo escuchar todo sin perderse ningún detalle…

- _Lo que significa que, pueden haber seguido la señal que hiciste en la Orilla del Dragón, ¿pero y si no? ¿Qué piensas hacer? No podemos basar la búsqueda en una hipótesis tan poco probable, además, ellos deben saber menos que los jinetes sobre portales o viajes dimensionales, si lo pones en ese contexto, nosotros somos los maestros en la materia y ellos unos bebes en comparación._

-Soy consciente de todo eso, es esa la razón de que estemos en este lugar. Vamos a seguir su rastro a ver hasta dónde nos conduce, como bien dijiste, dudo que hayan ido al lugar que señale, también dudo que alguno de ellos pueda entender a los dragones, pero eso era solo una hipótesis, y estamos en este lugar para demostrar cuanto de todo lo que dije es verdad.

Se acercaron hasta el lugar en donde estaban estos niños cuando los estaban escuchando para poder seguir algún rastro que hayan dejado. Observan todo el lugar pero no hay ningún rastro visible, lo único que queda es un grupo de aromas pertenecientes a ese grupo de humanos y dragones, pero había una particularidad en eso, el rastro se dividía.

- _¿Cuál es el plan?_

-Tú ve por el grupo grande, yo iré por los dos imbéciles que se separaron.

Con esas palabras, Sirath se puso manos a la obra. Comenzó a volar siguiendo el rastro del grupo conformado por tres niños y cuatro dragones, por otra parte Kristoph, al no tener alas, tenía que limitarse a usar sus piernas.

-Bueno… creo que va siendo hora de ponerme en marcha.

Flexiona sus piernas hasta cierto límite, se inclina hacia adelante para estirarlas y salir disparado con impulso. La oscuridad se concentra en sus pies y cuando ya considera que es suficiente, estira las pernas de golpe impulsándose con brusquedad hacia adelante, pero antes de que sus pies se separen de la tierra, la oscuridad concentrada explota haciéndolo despegar violentamente del lugar en el que se encontraba.

Pasa volando por entre los árboles, pero en el momento en el que comienza a perder velocidad y a caer, usa los arboles para darse impulso. Explosiones negras es lo que se pueden ver desde arriba mientras una persona patea los arboles y estos explotan, empujándolo hacia adelante a una gran velocidad.

Sus reflejos de dragón le permiten mover su cuerpo con perfecta sincronía para no caer o hacer algún movimiento que pueda hacerle perder el balance. Eso combinado con su capacidad de procesamiento sobre su entorno le dan la capacidad de volar entre los arboles sin tener alas.

Los arboles son cada vez menos conforme mas avanza y por eso tiene que hacer que la oscuridad explote con más fuerza para poder mantenerse. Cuando la distancia entre árbol y árbol es demasiada, decide dejar de saltar y posar los pies en la tierra.

Salta desde el último árbol del que se empuja con una leve inclinación hacia abajo. Rueda por el suelo un par de veces antes de enderezarse y comenzar a correr. Inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante mientras los brazos los tiene echados hacia atrás, pegados a sus costados. Los dedos de sus pies son lo único que entra en contacto con el suelo mientras crea explosiones oscuras a sus pies para moverse con gran velocidad por el lugar mientras sigue el rastro del niño que está buscando.

-¡Ahí esta!

A lo lejos veía una figura humana seguida por un dragón a sus espaldas. Iban caminando por lo que no tardaría en alcanzarlos y mostrarse ante ellos.

Aumento la velocidad por un par de segundos y luego dio un pequeño salto, lo suficiente para despegar sus dos pies de la tierra. Ladeo su cuerpo hacia un costado mientras seguía avanzando en línea recta, haciendo que sus zapatos derraparan en el pasto.

El niño que venía adelante escucho el sonido de la tierra y las piedras, por lo que volteo a ver qué pasaba y cuando lo hizo se llevo una sorpresa. Una persona se venía deslizando por la tierra a gran velocidad en su dirección, intentando frenar con sus pies, pero parecía que no era capaz de hacerlo.

" _¡Mierda! Voy muy rápido, no puedo frenar"_

Kristoph trataba de enterrar sus pies tanto como le fuese posible, pero estaba bajando por una leve pendiente que le hacía más difícil el trabajo, además las suelas sus zapatos estaban húmedas y resbalosas por culpa del pasto por el que iba deslizándose, haciendo más difícil su tarea

Gruñó con rabia antes de enterrar el talón del pie izquierdo en el suelo. Sus dos pies y su mano derecha fueron cubiertos por una capa oscura que aumento la fricción con el suelo, haciéndolo frenar, además arañaba el suelo con su mano recubierta para frenar mas rápido y lo estaba consiguiendo.

Una nube de polvo era levantada mientras se arrastraba por el suelo intentando frenar, por eso el niño tuvo que cubrirse los ojos para que no se les metieran nada. Cuando por fin se detuvo, imito la acción del niño hasta que se disipo la nube de polvo.

No se decían nada, no se movían, solo estaban parados mirándose, esperando a que el otro tomara la iniciativa, pero no lo hacía. Kristoph escaneaba de forma detallada a la persona y el dragón que tenía delante. El niño era bastante alto para la edad que aparentaba tener, se veía bastante fuerte y tenia tatuajes de calaveras en los brazos. Nariz grande, mirada fiera y rebosante de confianza y superioridad incluso frente a él. Apretaba el mango de su espada estando está todavía en su vaina, en guardia por cualquier acción que considerara ofensiva. Por otra parte el dragón parecía despreocupado y relajado. De un tono rojo intenso, con un cuerno que salía de la mitad de su hocico, garras afiladas y retractiles, este detalle lo vio cuando el dragón comenzó a verlas de manera despreocupada, desenfundándolas.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

El niño se decidió a hablar por fin.

-Mi nombre es Kristoph y vengo a llevarlos conmigo-" _eso sonó mejor en mi cabeza…"_

El niño, al escuchar esto comenzó a reírse de manera exagerada mientras el dragón lo veía de manera burlesca, no creyéndolo capaz de algo así sin armas u otro dragón a sus espaldas y en un campo abierto como en el que estaban, no podía esconder nada.

- _¿Quieres llevarnos contigo? ¿Sin armas? ¿Sin dragón? ¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? Estarías quemándote antes de acercarte siquiera un centímetro, si es que eres más idiota que el-_ señala con una de sus garras al niño que había logrado moderar su risa y ahora intentaba recuperar un poco de aire.

-Si crees que no puedo arrastrarlos hasta donde yo quiera estas muy… ¿Equivocado? ¿Equivocada?... La verdad es que no tengo ni puta idea y sinceramente no me importa lo que seas, solo te voy a decir una cosa-su tono de voz se volvía cada vez más grave mientras afilaba sus ojos, mostrando el peligro que representaba su simple presencia, haciendo que la confianza en ambos desapareciera de manera instantánea- subestimarme puede ser tu primer y último error.- las palabras salían de su garganta en tono amenazador.

Ambos estaban perplejos por las palabras del pelinegro que tenían enfrente. Uno por qué no podía creer que, solo con palabras lograran intimidarlo, y el otro porque, si bien pensaba lo mismo, lo que no creía era a quien iban dirigidas esas palabras en primer lugar. _"¿A mí? ¿Me está hablando a mi?"._ Eran los pensamientos del dragón que se negaba a creer que ese humano pudiera entenderlo.

El "brazos de calavera" lo miro molesto antes de desenfundar su espada y correr hacia él con rabia en su rostro.

Se detuvo a la suficiente distancia como para que su espada pudiera provocarle una herida mortal.

El aire era cortado mientras la espada hacia un recorrido horizontal directo a la garganta de Kristoph. No se movió en ningún momento ni hizo ademan de esquivar el ataque, solo se quedo esperando hasta que estuviera a su alcance, y cuando lo estuvo la sujeto con sus dedos. El pulgar y el dedo medio eran los que se encargaban de restringir cualquier movimiento de la espada para que no le causaran una "herida mortal".

Cuatro ojos lo miraban sorprendidos, incapaces de creer lo que estaban viendo. _"¡Una persona no puede detener el corte de una espada solo con sus dedos! ¿¡Quién es este tipo!?_ Eran los pensamientos que rondaban por la mete del dragón y su dueño que no eran capaces de creerse una hazaña así.

Sin darles oportunidad a que salieran de su asombro, Kristoph comenzó a bajar lentamente sus dedos índice y anular bajo la atenta mirada de quien intento matarlo. Cuando sus dedos tocaron la hoja de la espada, aplico presión y esta se rompió.

Desarmado, el niño lo miraba con asombro y miedo por lo que hizo, por el hecho de que no se haya inmutado cuando corrió hacia él, por no tener su dragón…

-ATÁCALO, MÁTALO.

Fue el grito que le dio mientras retrocedía para evitar estorbarle a su dragón.

En el momento que lo escucho, dudo por un momento el seguir esa orden, si había parado una espada con sus dedos y la había roto ¿Qué le podía pasar a el?

-¡AHORA!

Eso lo hizo reaccionar. Voló en dirección al pelinegro con sus garras extendidas, apuntando al pecho y, temiendo que a él también fuera capaz de pararlo de la misma forma voló tan rápido como sus alas se lo permitieron, atravesando a su objetivo de lado a lado con sus garras sin ninguna dificultad.

" _ESO DUELE"_

Kristoph sintió como su carne era cortada y escucho como sus costillas crujían para darle paso a las garras de ese dragón que se adentraban por su cuerpo, causándole "heridas" que ellos creían "mortales". En ningún momento se movió o dio algún indicador de dolor. Reprimió la mueca que estuvo al borde de hacer al sentir las múltiples punzadas en su piel siendo rasgada y tuvo que luchar para mantener la estabilidad cuando el dragón choco contra él, mandándolo al suelo y quitándole todo el aire de los pulmones.

El niño vio como su dragón atravesaba al loco que intento secuestrarlo y sonrió por eso.

-Asunto resuelto, vámonos Fireworm, tenemos que buscar la forma de volver a Berk.-le decía a su dragón que ya comenzaba a volar de regreso hacia su amo.

- _Me sorprendió que pudiera parar tu espada con su mano desnuda, pero no era para tanto después de todo_ -comenzó a lamer sus garras para limpiar la sangre en ellas. La primera lamida fue rápida, pero en el momento en el que sintió el sabor de _esa_ sangre, las lamidas fueron más lentas, degustándola con cuidado y tratando de preservar en su mente _ese_ sabor.

-Fireworm… déjame decirte que ese nombre es bastante malo teniendo en cuenta la fuerza que tiene, y "Berk"… al final vas a ser más útil de lo que pensaba.

En el instante en el que lo escucharon, se paralizaron en sus lugares y sintieron como se les helaba la sangre.

-No voy a negar que eso no me dolió.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del niño mientras que su dragón luchaba por no temblar, perdiendo de forma miserable.

Cadenas totalmente negras salieron sin previo aviso del suelo, aprisionándolos y comprimiendo sus cuerpos hasta dejarlos totalmente inmóviles en sus lugares, aun de espaldas al pelinegro que comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos.

-Esperaba que fueran más razonables. Me equivoque.

Su tono de voz era neutro, calmado, no denotaba ningún tipo de emoción. Eso solo lograba poner más nerviosos a los, ahora rehenes.

-En ningún momento vine con malas intenciones, pero ustedes no fueron capaces de reconocer eso.

Camino de forma lenta por el lado del dragón hasta estar frente a ambos. Fireworm, como recordaba que se llamaba, miro a donde lo había herido. Kristoph leyó en su mirada desconcierto, confusión y miedo.

-De seguro creías que esa herida fue mortal ¿no es así?

 _-¿P-puedes hablar… d-dragonés?_

Barrotes aparecieron de la nada y en un momento se encontraban encerrados en una jaula totalmente negra como las cadenas que los aprisionaban hasta el momento que apareció la jaula.

-Me temo que no, pero gracias a mi parte dragón soy capaz de entenderte. Pero no tienes que preocuparte, a donde vamos hay alguien que puede hablar dragonés… que puta mierda de nombre, pero quién soy yo para juzgar el nombre que recibe el idioma de una de las razas con más poder de todos en un mundo que no me pertenece.

Tanto el dragón como el niño estaban por preguntar muchas cosas, pero no tuvieron la oportunidad de hacerlo al ver que comenzaba a caminar y la jaula comenzaba a moverse en su misma dirección.

De un momento a otro, comenzó a correr, haciendo así que la jaula se moviera más rápido para mantenerse a su lado. Quienes venían dentro de esta, veían como corría mientras hacía explotar esa misma cosa oscura que los tenia aprisionados.


	5. Chapter 5

**Al fin traigo otro capitulo de este experimento social. El porque de que me haya tardado tanto en escribirlo... bueno... la verdad es que no tengo ni idea pero me costo, igualmente esta terminado y eso siempre es bueno. No tengo mucho mas que decir así que nos vemos en las notas finales.**

* * *

La imponente figura de un dragón negro se desplazaba con gracia y agilidad entre los arboles mientras era seguido por una jaula totalmente oscura con personas y dragones en su interior.

- _¿A dónde nos llevas? ¿Qué vas a hacer con nosotros?-_ eran las preguntas que le hacía un niño pelirrojo de no más de doce años a la imponente figura de un dragón totalmente negro que se movía con agilidad y elegancia por entre los árboles.

- _Ya te lo dije una vez y no pienso repetirlo-_ el dragón se encontraba molesto con estos siete presos que tenia enjaulados por lo que le hicieron pasar.

Se movían a gran velocidad mientras iban en dirección opuesta a la que deberían.

- _¿Tú hiciste aquella cosa negra en el cielo?_

 _-Vaya vaya, si hasta eres inteligente y todo.-_ el dragón se burla de su prisionero mientras avanza más rápido- _No, yo no lo hice, fue… mi compañero._

- _S-s-suelta a T-Toothless torpe s-s-snob._

El dragón negro ignora el comentario del "juguete con alas" como él lo llama, al haber captado un olor en la lejanía que reconoce al instante.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que se empiecen a ver explosiones oscuras producidas por su "compañero". Reduce la velocidad poco a poco hasta que finalmente se detiene frente a un pelinegro vestido a juego con sus escamas.

-Parece que estamos en las mismas.-comenta mientras ve la jaula que trae su dragón con los prisioneros dentro de esta.

- _Mucho más no pude hacer. Cuando escucharon que los iba a llevar a la Orilla del Dragón se pusieron hostiles, pero dime, ¿Qué te hizo él?_

 _-_ Más bien ellos quieres decir. Y lo que me hicieron… bueno, se rieron de mí en mi puta cara e intentaron matarme. Este es el resultado.

- _Hubiera sido mejor ir con algún plan._

-No te lo niego, pero cambiando de tema por algo más importante, ¿"escucharon"?

- _El enano pelirrojo puede hablar con los dragones, y no creerás esto, se llama Hiccup y su dragón tiene de nombre Toothless._

Kristoph levanta una ceja como mueca de sorpresa. Se acerca a la jaula en donde está encerrado y al verlo a él y a sus dragones, no puede evitar enumerar las diferencias que tienen con el Hiccup de la Orilla.

-No te pareces en nada al Hiccup que yo conozco.

Las palabras de estos extraños no hacían más que confundirlos. Las jaulas se unieron, dejando a todos juntos encerrados en un mismo espacio pero no con las mismas preguntas.

-¿Toothless es esa cosa verde?-la incredulidad en su voz es notoria. Eso molestó a Hiccup y al pequeño dragón que yacía entre sus brazos.-Si hasta Sharpshot da más miedo que eso.

- _Yo también pensé lo mismo cuando lo vi. En un primer momento creí que Toothless era el emplumado con una pata vendada, pero resulta que no._

Kristoph escuchaba atento cada palabra que decía su dragón mientras su mente pensaba en los acontecimientos por los que tuvieron que pasar, los jinetes y estos niños. Nada tenía relación, ningún evento parecía estar conectado de alguna manera, todo parecía ser aleatorio pero a la vez no. Que su portal se hubiese cerrado no fue casualidad, que fueran arrastrados fue una decisión que el tomo y que todos decidieron seguir, que hayan terminado en esta isla tampoco pudo ser casualidad, el mismo portal los trajo hasta este lugar, y que estos niños hayan llegado al mismo lugar que ellos, y que correspondan de alguna manera a algunos jinetes tampoco pudo ser casualidad. Esto no podía ser obra del azar, sin embargo no tenía forma de explicarlo o relacionarlo y eso lo estaba frustrando.

- _¿Qué crees que sean ellos?_

-¿…Eh?-estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que apenas y escucho lo que le dijo su dragón.

- _Te pregunte tu opinión._

-¿Sobre qué?

- _Ellos._

Kristoph no entendía lo que le decía su dragón, lo miro a él y luego a la jaula, repitió esto un par de veces hasta que Sirath resoplo fastidiado.

- _¿Qué opinas que sean ellos con respecto a las demás?-_ la molestia en su tono de voz era notoria y el dragón tampoco hizo nada por ocultarla.

-Bueno…-lo medito por unos segundos sin estar de todo seguro sobre sus propios pensamientos- la verdad no estoy muy seguro.

- _¿Serán de dimensiones paralelas?_

-Puede ser… o que también sean de realidades alternas con diferentes líneas temporales.

- _El "qué hubiera pasado si…" si Hiccup hubiera nacido en otras circunstancias y hubiera tomado otras decisiones._

Los enjaulados no entendían nada de lo que estos dos estaban diciendo. Los dragones y Hiccup no entendían las palabras que usaban, _"¿dimensiones paralelas… líneas temporales? ¿Eso se come?"_. Por otra parte, los que no podían hablar dragones escuchaban la conversación a medias, lo que los confundía mas al escuchar solo al pelinegro hablar de una forma entendible para ellos mientras veía a su dragón.

-¿¡Creen que pueden detener a la heredera le la tribu Bob-Burglars en una jaula!? ¿O es que son demasiado cobardes para enfrentarse a la gran Camicazi?

-Camicazi cálmate por favor-Hiccup intentaba tranquilizarla, sin ningún éxito.

-Déjala Hiccup-hablo el chico que Kristoph había traído enjaulado- seguro que nos dará un buen espectáculo- su tono de voz era malicioso y eso Hiccup no lo paso por alto.

Los barrotes desaparecen, liberándolos a todos de su prisión. Camicazi es la primera en salir y desenfundar su espada contra Kristoph.

-Camicazi detente-Eran las suplicas de Hiccup hacia ella, pero no las escuchaba.

-¿Estás segura de que quieres enfrentarte a mí?-su tono de voz era despreocupado al igual que su pose, con las manos en los bolsillos de su gabardina y la guardia por los suelos, todo lo contrario de Camicazi.

-¡Claro que estoy segura!

En la mano de Kristoph apareció su guadaña, y se preparo para enfrentarse a Camicazi. Ella comenzó a correr hacia él mientras cargaba con su espada del lado derecho de su cuerpo. La primera estocada fue dirigida al corazón, pero fue desviada fácilmente por Kristoph y de un salto en su espalda se posiciono detrás de Camicazi, que pudo reaccionar al salto y corto con su espada con la intención de rajarle el cuello, pero nuevamente Kristoph evito la espada doblando su espalda hacia atrás, y uso esa posición para patear su mano y obligarla a soltar la espada. La hoja de la guadaña entro en contacto con la parte posterior del cuello de Camicazi, quien instantáneamente dejo a un lado sus intentos de lucha al ver la situación en la que se encontraba.

-Impresionante Camicazi,- el tono de burla del preso de Kristoph era notorio- a este solo le tomo cinco segundos vencerte, y TU presumes ser una espadachín, ¡JA! No me hagas reír.

La guadaña desapareció y Camicazi camino de vuelta junto a Hiccup. Su espada fu devuelta por el dragón del extraño y esta solo la recogió y la guardo en su vaina.

-¿Ahora están dispuestos a hablar?

Todos parecían nerviosos e indispuestos a hablar de forma medianamente civilizada, hasta que un dragón se acerca, más concretamente el que Kristoph conoció como Fireworm.

- _Yo tengo una pregunta. Cuando te pregunte sobre si podías hablar dragonés me dijiste que no, pero que si podías entendernos gracias a tu parte dragón ¿Eso qué significa?_

-Síganme.

Eso es lo único que dice sin esperar a que lo hagan. Comienza a caminar hacia la Orilla del Dragón para aprovechar el tiempo haciendo algo más que no sea solo respondiendo preguntas.

-Lo que quise decir en ese momento… emmmmhhh… ¿Fireworm era tu nombre? Creo que sí. Lo que quise decir en ese momento es que poseo ciertas características de mi dragón.- hablaba mientras caminaba sabiendo que los estaban siguiendo a sus espaldas porque podían oír el sonido de sus pasos- No pienso entrar en detalles simplemente porque no tengo ganas, así que quédate con que estoy unido a este bicho negro que está a mi lado.

- _Seré un bicho negro, pero soy EL bicho negro._

-¿Eso sonó mejor en tu cabeza?

- _Sí._

-¿Unido?- pregunto Hiccup mas confundido que antes.

-Dije que no pienso entrar en detalles, al menos por ahora.

-Yo tengo una pregunta- el preso de Kristoph habla un poco demasiado fuerte pero lo dejo pasar- ¿Por qué no estás muerto?

La respuesta no llega de manera inmediata, la medita por un momento antes de hacer nada y cuando se decide entre explicar o mostrar, decide mostrar.

Un cuchillo aparece en su mano derecha, levanta la izquierda y la atraviesa con el cuchillo. Gruñe por el dolor y su rostro se desfigura a uno más acorde con el sentir de ese momento. La mano apuñalada es acercada hasta Sirath y este abre su boca para recibir gustoso las gotas de sangre que caen de la mano y el cuchillo aun enterrado en la carne. Cuando Kristoph decide que es suficiente, hace desaparecer el cuchillo y levanta la mano, exponiendo el dorso de esta a los que venían caminando a sus espaldas preguntándose porque hizo eso, esa pregunta no fue contestada, en su lugar paso algo que respondió a la duda del preso de Kristoph pero genero otra más. La herida comenzó a cerrarse frente a los asombrados ojos de quienes lo estaban viendo, la piel se unía, el sangrado se detenía hasta que lo único que quedaba para probar que en esa mano hubo una herida era un poco de sangre, que fue limpiada rápidamente por su dragón. No había cicatriz.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?

-… Sí…

-Antes de que pregunten, la "cosa oscura" también es parte de las características que obtuve al unirme con Sirath, así como también esta capacidad de regeneración.

Después de esas últimas palabras por parte de Kristoph reino el silencio por varios minutos. Todos parecían analizar la situación con detenimiento, o al menos tres de ellos. Aun tenían muchas preguntas, pero no sabían por dónde empezar y el también les había dicho que no pensaba entrar en detalles y eso solo limitaba la información que podían obtener. Hiccup estaba consciente de que lo estaban siguiendo hacia un lugar desconocido, pero por alguna razón lo estaban siguiendo, tal vez porque era capaz de entender el lenguaje de los dragones y eso le daba puntos de confianza a su favor, pero incluso con eso no debería estar siguiéndolo, pero ahí estaba caminando detrás de él.

-¿Sirath es tu nombre eh? Creo que te queda perfecto.

Escucharon una voz melosa detrás que no pudieron reconocer. Se voltean para ver quien había hablado cuando de pronto un dragón de color rosa anaranjado se envuelve en el cuello de Sirath mientras ríe suavemente. El dragón negro y el humano se miran, intentando comprender la situación.

-Ammmm… ese dragón… ¿hablo?- intercalaba la mirada entre su dragón y el que estaba envuelto en su cuello de forma seguida.

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estas sorprendido?- Camicazi se acerco a ellos con una sonrisa de suficiencia adornando su rostro- No son los únicos que tienen secretos.

-En realidad no estoy sorprendido, eh visto cosas parecidas, el problema es que no me esperaba que pudiese hablar el lenguaje humano. Digamos que estaba confuso.

-Así que lo estas negando- Camicazi parecía divertirse al fastidiarlo de esa manera.

Kristoph suspira derrotado antes de comenzar a caminar hacia su dragón el cual estaba al borde de ser asfixiado.

Observa cada detalle del dragón que lo envuelve, sus escamas, sus ojos, sus… ¿pestañas? Al percatarse de ese detalle, centra su atención en todos los demás dragones y ve que, efectivamente, todos tienen pestañas, y colas como puntas de flechas por alguna razón.

-¡Kristoph!- Sirath se sacudía violentamente, intentando liberarse, sin éxito- ¡quítame esta cosa de encima!

-Claro,- mete su mano en el bolsillo derecho y saca un rectángulo negro con un extraño gravado plateado- en un minuto.- gira el rectángulo hasta que queda en posición horizontal y apunta hacia su dragón que no había dejado de sacudirse en ningún momento-A Arthur le va a encantar esto.

Curiosos, los niños se acercan hasta estar junto a él para ver porque ve tan fijamente ese rectángulo, cuando ven lo que lo tiene tan enfocado, la confusión que tienen sobre esta persona aumenta. En el lado que ellos estaban viendo, se podía apreciar a Sirath sacudiéndose violentamente mientras el dragón rosa estaba enroscado en su cuello. Pero también podían ver la misma escena sin ver al rectángulo que estaba mostrando eso. Camicazi da la vuelta hasta estar enfrente de Kristoph.

-¡No estorbes!

Es empujada de una forma un poco ruda mientras el pelinegro seguía viendo ese lado del rectángulo.

-Camicazi, cuando te pusiste de ese lado pudimos verte aquí.- señala el rectángulo que mostraba lo que estaba pasando.

-Ok, fue suficiente. ¿De quién es ese dragón?

-Es mío, ¿algún problema?- Camicazi encara a Kristoph desafiante mientras el guardaba el rectángulo en su bolsillo.

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Stormfly.

-Stromfly… hmph… interesante…- medita por un par de segundos hasta que comienza a caminar hacia ellos, al ver esto, Sirath se detiene- Stormfly podrías, por favor, soltar a mi dragón.- pide lo más amable que puede, dentro del margen de paciencia que le queda.

-No quiero.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Por favor Stormfly.

- _Stormfly, s-s-suelta a esa l-l-lagartija._

-Parece que a mi dragona le gusta tu dragón.

-Stormfly, estoy perdiendo la poca paciencia que me queda,- su tono de voz se nota cada vez más molesto- suéltalo ahora, no me hagas arrancarte de su cuello a la fuerza.- la última palabra iba cargada de rabia y era una amenaza directa.

De un momento a otro el color de Stormfly cambio a un tono verde pálido.

-¿Acaba de cambiar de color?- inquiere sin entender del todo lo que acababa de ver.

-Ella puede cambiar de color de acuerdo a su estado de ánimo.- Hiccup se acerca por detrás hasta colocarse a su lado.

-No me lo esperaba. Es interesante, muy interesante. ¿Qué significa ese color?

-Significa que está nerviosa o tiene miedo.

-Eso significa que hice bien mi trabajo.

Stormfly comenzó a alejarse de Sirath, volando en dirección a Camicazi. Toothless también se acerca a Camicazi, pero este comienza a volar en círculos alrededor de ella y la dragona.

-Sirath, es mejor que vayamos rápido a la Orilla, hemos estado demasiado tiempo fuera y no creo que Arthur pueda retenerlos mucho mas.

- _Tienes razón, es hora de ponernos en marcha._

Ambos se giran para ver a sus acompañantes y Sirath se acerca hasta ellos, colocándose junto a un niño un par de centímetros más alto que Hiccup, con un dragón durmiendo entre sus brazos, y lo más curioso es que usaba lentes.

-Súbanse en mi dragón, así vamos a llegar más rápido a la Orilla del Dragón.

-Espera espera,- el preso de Kristoph dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, desafiante- no esperaras que lo hagamos. Podrías estar llevándonos a una trampa.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Snotlout.

-Hmph… por supuesto que te llamas Snotlout.- murmura apenas audible para ellos, pero su dragón si pudo escucharlo- Muy bien, escucha Snotlout, tu, tus amigos, compañeros o lo que sean y nosotros llegamos a este lugar de la misma forma que ustedes, chupados por un agujero rojo que salió de la nada ¿me equivoco?- niega con la cabeza como forma de responder a su pregunta y continua- Entonces ¿Por qué crees que los llevaría a una trampa? No tiene ningún sentido. Yo pensaba que si nos ayudábamos entre todos, tal vez, solo tal vez podríamos volver a donde pertenecemos más rápidamente. Yo tampoco quiero estar en este lugar tanto como tú, y matarte, más que ser una solución, es posible que se convierta en un contratiempo.

Snotlout parecía reacio a aceptar eso, pero él sabía algo que ellos no, aunque ya le había dado una pista a Hiccup.

-¿Es que acaso no quieres encontrarte contigo de este mundo?

Su rostro cambio totalmente a uno de confusión, él y todos los demás, pero el único que pareció sorprenderse menos fue Hiccup, exactamente lo que esperaba.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a que puedas verte a ti, pero la versión que pertenece a este mundo.- Snotlout parecía querer decía algo pero siempre cerraba la boca antes de hablar. Las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta y no parecían querer salir por ahora.- En vez de preguntar, mejor móntate en Sirath, y no tienen que preocuparse por sus dragones, están a salvo a done iremos.

-¿Y tu como llegaras?- hablo el de lentes.

-¿Tu nombre?

-Fishlegs.

-Lo suponía. Bueno Fishlegs, por mi no tienes que preocuparte, tengo mis propias alas.

Antes de que pudieran decir nada más, unas alas totalmente negras aparecieron en su espalda. Carentes de plumas o de aspecto membranoso como las de su dragón, sus alas tenían un estilo mucho mas mecánico, pero claro, los únicos que sabían eso eran él y Sirath.

-Muy bien, súbanse a él y vámonos a la Orilla del Dragón para que se conozcan a ustedes mismos.

- _Eso suena bastante raro y lo sabes._

Ignora el comentario de su dragón mientras espera a que todos estén sobre su lomo para poder partir. El único que no se sube a él es Hiccup, que se monta sobre su dragón negro con alas emplumadas.

-¿Están todos listos?- todos afirman con la cabeza- Bueno, ¡vámonos!

Todos despegan y comienzan a ascender hasta estar a una altura considerable por sobre los arboles. Mientras volaban, Kristoph ve hacia el sol, solo para darse cuente de que ya es bastante tarde y el sol está por ponerse.

-Mejor nos apuramos, ya es un poco tarde.

- _¿Qué acaso te da miedo la oscuridad?_ \- su dragón se burla de él y el resto solo ríen.

-Yo "soy" oscuridad. Sería bastante irónico que me diese miedo.

- _¿Entonces porque estas tan apurado?_

-Porque tengo hambre.

Sirath resopla divertido y acelera el paso, seguido por Hiccup y los dragones más pequeños, exceptuando el que viene dormido en los brazos de Fishlegs. Mientras avanzaban, ven a un grupo de Nadders salir de entre los árboles y dirigirse hacia el océano, posiblemente en busca de comida piensa Kristoph.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

La pregunta fue hecha por Camicazi, quien parecía interesada en saberlo.

-Kristoph… ¿no había dicho mi nombre?

-No, no lo hiciste.

-Creí que si lo había hecho, pero da igual. Ahí está nuestro destino.- señala una zona con cinco cabañas, todas y cada una de ellas con un diseño similar, pero decoraciones diferentes- En ese lugar van a encontrarse con ustedes mismos de este mundo y algunos más, pero lo que si no van a ver es a otra Camicazi.

-¿¡Porque no!?- no le sentó nada bien el escuchar que no iba a poder encontrarse con ella misma- No es justo que ellos puedan conocerse yo no. ¡Quiero ver a la Camicazi de este mundo!

Hace un berrinche de niño más chiquito al no poder encontrarse con ella misma. Eso obliga a Kristoph a pensar en algo para contentarla y así no tener que escucharla más.

-Camicazi… no puedes encontrarte porque… bueno…- las palabras no le salen así que mira a su dragón de forma suplicante, al verlo una idea pasa por su cabeza- ¡eres única! Eres tan especial que es imposible hacer dos como tú, es por eso que no vas a encontrar otra Camicazi sin importar cuánto busques.

Eso pareció ser suficiente para contentarla. Cuando una sonrisa de arrogancia se formo en su rostro, supo que había funcionado mejor de lo que esperaba, aunque algo le decía que tal vez se va a arrepentir de eso.

-Bueno ya llegamos.

Descienden junto al domo de entrenamiento solo para encontrarse con todos los jinetes y dragones reunidos, pero Arthur no estaba con ellos.

-¿Ahora si estamos todos?- Hiccup pregunta con molestia en su voz.

-¿Estás seguro de que no te olvidaste a nadie más? ¿Berserkers? ¿Cazadores de dragones quizá?

-No Snotlout no olvide a nadie más. A todo esto, ¿Dónde está Arthur?

-Esta con el zorro en la fosa de jabalíes.- hablo Tuffnut- Parece ser que encontraron formas de matar el tiempo.- la última frase iba cargada con malicia y algo más que no supo identificar.

-Así que tú eres Snotlout.

Los niños se desmontaron de los dragones y se acercaron hasta estar junto a Kristoph. Los jinetes, al no tener idea de quienes eran, los miraban de forma interrogativa, pero no parecían querer hablar.

-Atención,- mirando a los niños- voy a tener que pedirles que se coloquen frente a quienes corresponden para que sea más fácil de comprender.

Kristoph comienza a posicionarlos frente a sus contrapartes. Los Hiccup y Toothless frente a frente, Snotlout mirando desafiante a Snotlout, Fishlegs analizando cuidadosamente a Fishlegs Y Stormfly revoloteando alrededor de Stormfly. Los únicos que no estaban en ese grupo eran Camicazi, Fireworm, la dragona de Snotlout y el dragón emplumado que monto Hiccup.

-Ahora que están todos frente a frente déjeme presentarles a los últimos invitados.- habla Kristoph caminando alrededor de ellos- Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs, Snotlout y Stormfly, déjeme presentarles a Hiccup, Toothless, Fishlegs, Snotlout y Stormfly.

-Ey genio, se supone que debes decir sus nombres.- Ruffnut se burla de el- Que idiota.

-En realidad ya dije sus nombres. Quienes están frente a frente no es ni más ni menos que otra versión de ellos mismos.

-A que te refieres.- Fishlegs, al igual que todos los demás, parecía perdido.

-Lo que quiero decir fishlegs es que, tienes ante ti, a ti mismo de otro mundo.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado y que no haya sido muy tedioso, tenia que presentar a los demás personajes y si, metí a Windwalker en la historia también, tengo pensadas muchas cosas, pero este es solo el principio de todo y todavía falta que lleguen a Berk (que va a ser en el próximo capitulo).**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a long time, y si que fue largo, mas de un mes sin subir nada y la verdad es que no tengo excusa ni pienso darla, pero por lo menos ya actualice la historia. No se que mas decir la verdad, solo pedir perdón por el tiempo de espera por este capitulo.**

 **Así que sin mas** **, a leer**

* * *

El sol se alzaba sobre el horizonte marcando el inicio de un nuevo día y el final del sueño para todos los que se encontraban en la Orilla del Dragón. En una de las cabañas, un dragón y su jinete se encontraban saliendo de su merecido descanso después de todo lo acontecido el día de ayer. Hiccup bostezó sonoramente mientras estiraba sus músculos estando aun en su cama mientras Toothless hacía lo mismo pero poniéndose de pie mientras sacudía su cabeza para eliminar los últimos retazos de sueño que aun se encuentran en su cuerpo.

-Buenos días amigo.- saluda a su dragón mientras se acomodaba la prótesis a un lado de la cama.

- _Buen día Hiccup, ¿dormiste bien?_ \- el dragón de escamas negras se acerca a Hiccup mientras ve como este se acomodaba la armadura.

-No muy bien en realidad,- rasca un lado de la cabeza de Toothless y este ronronea gustoso- no pude dejar de pensar en todo lo que paso ayer.

- _Yo tampoco. ¡Puedes creer lo que me dijo ese dragón de juguete!_

Hiccup ríe quedadamente por la mención de la escena que montaron su dragón y el dragón del otro Hiccup.

- _No te rías._

-No puedo evitarlo,- la sonrisa en su rostro no desaparece en ningún momento, cosa que molesto más al dragón negro- parecías un yak salvaje.

Toothless baja la cabeza apenado mientras le dedicaba miradas molestas de soslayo a su jinete.

-Ya ya, lo siento.- rasca debajo de la barbilla del Furia Nocturna, bastante cerca de su punto más sensible. Eso es suficiente para que se calme- Vamos afuera, tal vez los demás ya nos están esperando en el domo.

Salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron a la zona de entrenamiento. Al estar ubicada más abajo que las cabañas, pudieron ver fácilmente a todos los demás jinetes reunidos ahí esperando por ellos. Todos estaban junto a sus dragones excepto Snotlout, quien estaba montado en el cuello de Hookfang.

-Buen día Hiccup.

-Hola Astrid.

Los saludos eran más apagados que de costumbre. El cansancio se notaba en el rostro de todos, humanos y dragones, pero los únicos que no parecían verse afectados por esto eran los gemelos, quienes estaban apartados del resto mientras jugaban con un Terror Nocturno.

-Parece que nadie…

-¡Vamos chico atrápalo!- Tuffnut lanzó un palo y el Terror Nocturno fue tras él. Lo atrapo y se lo devolvió sin problemas- Es muy listo, yo no podría hacer eso.

-Es cierto, no podrías.

-Si… oye espera un momento…

Dejan de prestarle atención a los gemelos y se concentran de nuevo en lo que estaba pasando actualmente. Esos dos inconscientes eran incapaces de ver el problema en el que estaban, y la verdad dudaban que lo entendieran en primer lugar.

-… Casi nadie pudo dormir bien.

-¿¡Dormir Fishlegs!? ¿¡Como se supone que alguno de nosotros pudiera hacerlo después de todo lo que vimos ayer!?- Hookfang se eleva mientras sobrevolaba frente a un castillo- ¿¡PRETENDES QUE DURMIÉRAMOS TENIENDO ESTO FRENTE A NUESTRA BASE!?

Snotlout gritaba mientras el dragón se mantenía cerca del castillo que se alzaba imponente sobre el agua.

-Odio admitirlo pero tiene un punto.

-Astrid no le des la razón. Bien escuchen todos… ¡Snotlout baja de una vez!- así lo hizo, posicionándose junto a los demás jinetes- … ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de que hacer ahora?

Todos los jinetes aspiraron aire sonoramente mientras sus rostros mostraban sorpresa ¿Hiccup no sabía qué hacer? ¿SU Hiccup les estaba pidiendo ideas a ellos? ¿Qué es lo que seguía después de esto? ¿El ragnarok?

-¿Qué acaso es raro que no sepa que hacer en una situación así?

-…Si… digo, tu siempre tienes un plan. Imaginamos que esta vez no sería diferente.

-Pero esta vez no tengo un plan Fishlegs. Esta situación me supera por completo.- Hiccup resopla mientras esboza una sonrisa amarga que desaparece en pocos segundos- Incluso ahora, después de escucharlo de ellos y tener una confirmación por parte de los dragones me cuesta creerlo.

Eso era algo cierto y que todos los que estaban prestando atención podían entender. No todos los días aparece tu "yo" de otro mundo con un dragón que es esencialmente el mismo pero que es todo lo opuesto a lo que pudieras esperar. Incluso los dragones estaban más reflexivos de lo que no acostumbraban a estarlo. Los dragones no son conocidos por pensar las cosas demasiado, si bien, cada especie tenía un nivel de inteligencia, y de entre ellos algunos destacaban más que otros, no se paraban a pensar mucho las cosas, actuaban y se dejaban llevar por sus instintos la mayor parte del tiempo, pero esta vez todo era diferente y los jinetes podían verlo claramente. El comportamiento un poco más reservado y distante era una clara señal de que las cosas no estaban bien.

Es en ocasiones como esta en la que los dragones podían entender mejor la forma de pensar de los humanos.

- _…No lo entiendo…-_ murmura Toothless para sí mismo, pero aun así Hiccup pudo escucharlo.

 _-¿A qué te refieres?_

- _No entiendo porque ellos llegaron a este lugar en específico. Tú los escuchaste Hiccup, que ellos llegaran a esta isla no puede ser casualidad, además ¿Por qué a esta isla? Hay infinidad de lugares en los que podían aparecer, pero no, aparecen en este lugar._

Esa, si bien era una buena pregunta, ni siquiera Kristoph o Arthur podían responderla. Ya les habían explicado el funcionamiento de los portales dentro de lo que ellos mismos eran capaces de comprender y teorizar, y eso solo dejaba en claro una cosa, pero daba lugar a una cuestión más importante ¿Quién los quería en ese lugar? Porque era obvio que alguien o algo tenía como objetivo que llegaran a su isla por alguna razón.

- _Para nosotros va a ser imposible encontrar respuestas por nuestra cuenta. Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos y hay pocos lugares en los que buscar respuestas… estaba pensando en ir a ver a Gothi, pero no creo que eso nos ayude mucho._

Del castillo que se cernía sobre el agua salen seis humanos que caminaban por un puente hacia la base seguidos de sus dragones y zorro. El castillo desaparece en el momento en el que ellos comienzan a caminar por el puente, y este también desaparece conforme ellos van caminando sobre él. El puente estaba conectado directamente con la zona de entrenamiento, por lo que los jinetes veían como ellos se acercaban de frente. Kristoph y Arthur caminaban lado a lado, frente al grupo junto con sus "entes", mientras los más pequeños venían detrás de ellos, un poco mas distanciados, siendo el más lejano de todo el grupo snotlout.

En el momento en el que pisaron tierra firme, los jinetes se acercaron a ellos, expectantes por lo que los líderes del grupo pudieran decir.

-Bueno… ¿Qué se supone que hagamos ahora?

Todos exhalaron sonoramente al escuchar a Kristoph. Tenían la esperanza de que él tuviera alguna idea de por dónde empezar, pero parece que no es así.

-¡Perdónenme por no saber qué hacer en un mundo al cual no pertenezco y nunca en mi puta vida había visto!- su tono de voz era exasperado y ligeramente más elevado que hace unos instantes- ¡Además no estoy en este lugar por gusto precisamente!

- _Kristoph cálmate, trata de pensar con la cabeza fría.-_ las palabras de su dragón lograron devolverle un poco de calma y hacer que su seño fruncido desaparezca lentamente- _No es muy común en ti que pierdas la calma de esa forma, y tampoco puedes culparlos por no saber qué hacer._

-Tienes razón Sirath.- murmura mientras baja la cabeza levemente- Siento haberles hablado de esa forma.

Su disculpa, aunque es forzada, suena sincera, mostrándose arrepentido por su forma de hablarles al mantener la cabeza baja en todo momento.

-… Está bien. De todos modos no puedo culparte por estar un poco alterado.

Kristoph levanta la cabeza al escuchar las palabras de Hiccup y asiente levemente, confirmándole su exasperación al no saber qué hacer.

-Lo mejor que podríamos hacer ahora es ir a ver a Gothi.

-No creo que Gothi sea capaz de ayudarnos a solucionar… "esto" Astrid- hace énfasis en la palabra "esto" al señalar a todos los que tiene frente a él.

-Pero tampoco tenemos otra solución.

-Es verdad…-las palabras de Astrid eran ciertas, pero también tenían algunos inconvenientes. Primero estaba el hecho de que, entre todos los "visitantes", uno de ellos no tenía la capacidad de volar. Kyubi no tenía alas, y a menos de que pueda volar de alguna forma, no podría salir de esta isla. Otro de los tantos problemas era su padre y la aldea en general. ¿Qué es lo ellos dirían? Lo más probable es que lo arrojaran por el borde del mundo por demencia, y lo peor de todo es que sabía que el haría lo mismo en esa situación. También estaba el hecho de que no tenían forma de abrir un portal. Según las palabras de Arthur, para abrir un portal se necesitaba hacer una ofrenda a un ente en el mundo de donde el dragón y en zorro vienen, pero en el suyo no hay nada que pueda hacer algo así o tenga algún poder semejante. Estaban varados y sin forma de volver, y lo peor es que el Hiccup más pequeño tiene su propia familia en su mundo, al igual que Camicazi, Snotlout o Arthur, no pueden quedarse en su mundo, tienen que ir al de ellos, pero de nuevo no tienen forma de enviarlos a él- creo que tienes razón. Lo mejor será ir a ver a Gothi. Kristoph, Hiccup ¿pueden venir un momento? Quiero hablar con ustedes sobre algunas cosas.

Los mencionados asienten y caminan hasta estar junto a Hiccup, quien se dirige a su cabaña, seguidos todos por sus dragones a sus lados.

El resto de los presentes ven como estos siete se adentran en la cabaña de Hiccup para hablar de quien sabe que. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, todos comienzan a separarse para hacer sus tareas diarias en la Orilla del Dragón.

-Voy al bosque a entrenar.

-¿Te molesta si voy contigo Astrid?

-¿Tú también puedes entender a los dragones verdad?- recibe un asentimiento por parte de Arthur- Entonces puedes venir. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que dice Stormfly en los entrenamientos.

Arthur se monta a lomos de Kyubi a la espera de que Astrid haga lo mismo en su dragona, al ver esto Snotlout no puede evitar sentir un poco de celos de que le haya permitido a él acompañarla.

-Ey Astrid ¿te importa si voy yo también? Estoy seguro de que sería un entrenamiento más interesante si yo te acompañara.

El rostro de Astrid se deforma en una mueca de desagrado. Camina hasta subirse en Stormfly y se dirige hacia Snotlout, quien aun esperaba una respuesta junto a Hookfang, ya preparado para partir.

-Si Snotlout, si me importa.

Los hombros de Snotlout caen al escuchar esto. Hookfang, quien estuvo a su lado en todo momento, se aleja burlándose en dragonés, causando la risa de Arthur por lo que le dijo a su jinete.

-¿¡Y tu de que te ríes!?

-De lo que te dijo tu dragón.

-¿Y qué me dijo?

-Pregúntale tu mismo.

-Yo no puedo entender a los dragones y lo sabes.

-Correcto- la sonrisa de su cara no desaparece en ningún momento, incluso cuando el zorro se dio la vuelta en dirección al bosque- ¿Vamos Astrid?

La chica solo asiente mientras Stormfly se prepara para despegar, pero no tiene oportunidad de hacerlo al escuchar la voz de Camicazi a sus espaldas.

-¡Yo también voy!

Exclama con emoción la niña mientras se monta en stormfly, agarrándose a la espalda de Astrid para no caerse.

-¿Por qué ella puede ir y yo no? No es justo Astrid, además estoy seguro que a stormfly le molesta el peso extra.

Astrid suspira exageradamente mientras apoya una mano en su frente. A veces no es capaz de entender la inmadurez de Snotlout.

-¡Por el amor de Thor Snotlout, es una niña! Además a Stormfly no le molesta en absoluto ¿verdad chica?- la dragona grazna en forma afirmativa, mostrándose contenta al ir con Camicazi y su dragona a entrenar. Al descubrir que eran "semejantes", descubrieron también que tienen muchas cosas en común, y eso es algo que le da un motivo extra para llevar a ambas con ellas, y ya sea de paso tener a alguien con quien hablar.- Lo vez.

-No puedes estar segura de lo que dijo, tú no sabes hablar dragonés.

Todos los ojos se desvían hacia Arthur quien estaba acariciando la cabeza de su zorro. Al sentir todas las miradas sobre él, levanta la cabeza. No estaba prestando atención a su discusión, pero eso no significa que no los haya escuchado, y sabiendo lo que esperan de él, responde de forma rápida y directa.

-No le importa.

La sonrisa de suficiencia de Astrid logra hacer que Snotlout se alejara refunfuñando bajo mientras caminaba hacia los establos. Con el problema de Snotlout solucionado, y ya estando listos para irse, Ambas Stormflys despegan, una con su jinete y un acompañante en el lomo y otra siguiéndolos a su lado. Arthur y Kyubi, al ver la dirección en la que iban se prepara para salir, pero de repente un peso extra en el lomo del zorro lo hace voltear la cabeza en esa dirección, alertando también a Arthur, quien imita las acciones de su zorro, solo para sorprenderse por la visión de quien es el que se monto en Kyubi sin el permiso de ninguno de los dos.

-¿¡Que estas esperando idiota!? ¡Muévete!

Snotlout patea con sus talones las costillas de Kyubi lo suficientemente fuerte como para sacarle un leve quejido de dolor al zorro albino. Mira molesto a Arthur pero este solo se encoje de hombros y le pide disculpas con la mirada. Fireworm se ríe por lo bajo del zorro antes de comenzar a volar, siguiendo su dirección y manteniéndose cerca de su dueño. Los cuatro alcanzan rápidamente a Astrid, quien no se había percatado de la ausencia de ellos hasta que se pusieron al día con ellas.

-¡Tu zorro es rápido!

Grita Astrid desde las copas de los arboles mientras ve como Kyubi mantiene el ritmo de Stormfly, bastante sorprendida por esto y por la gracia con la que se mueve, apenas notando movimiento alguno en los cuerpos que van en su espalda.

-¡Te sorprendería lo rápido que puede llegar a ser!

Sonríe con orgullo a su ente, quien infla el pecho y mira a ambas dragonas con un aire de suficiencia.

- _No presumas blanquito, puedo dejarte atrás en cualquier momento._

 _-Me gustaría verte intentarlo._

Kyubi responde con soberbia a la dragona, que resopla divertida por el comportamiento presumido del zorro.

La Stormfly más pequeña se acerca a ellos, inspeccionándolos cuidadosamente, pero concentrándose en Kyubi, quien trata de alejarse levemente con un poco de recelo de la dragona que se acerco tan descaradamente a él y a Arthur.

-¿¡QUE HACE EL AQUÍ!?

Un grito proveniente del lomo de la Stormfly que sobrevuela los arboles desvía la atención de todos hacia arriba.

-¿¡Hay algún problema con que vaya con ustedes Camicazi!?

Sus palabras cargadas de ponzoña lograron irritar aun más a Camicazi, quien estaba al borde de echar humo por las orejas. La presencia de Snotlout no hacía más que irritarla y él se aprovechaba de eso haciéndola enojar a propósito.

Camicazi estaba a punto de replicarle a Snotlout, pero antes de que pudiera decirle algo, comenzaron a descender en una zona con menos arboles, en donde también se podían ver barriles con dianas pintadas, arboles con marcas de cortes y escombros.

La zona era bastante espaciosa y en los arboles que la rodeaban, habían algunos Terrores Terribles y Terrores Nocturnos dispersos mientras no estaban vigilando la isla. Stormfly aterrizó en un lugar alejado del campo de entrenamiento, y momentos después apareció un zorro blanco con dos personas en su lomo, seguido de la dragona de Camicazi y Fireworm.

-La zona es bastante amplia.- Arthur se desmonta del lomo de su ente de un salto y comienza a caminar hacia las chicas- Se nota que has pasado bastante tiempo en este lugar.

-Vengo a este lugar bastante seguido, después de tod…

Astrid no pudo terminar de hablar al ver dos cuerpos salir volando y estrellarse en los barriles. El sonido de dos gritos, uno de un dragón y otro de un niño alerto a todos los pequeños dragones que estaban en los arboles y provoco que todos sino la mayoría salieran volando.

-¿¡Que te paso!?- Astrid corrió desde su lugar hasta donde se había estrellado Snotlout- ¿Estás bien?

Arthur y Camicazi, quienes se mantuvieron junto a Stormfly en todo momento, vieron sorprendidos la escena sin entender muy bien que había pasado hasta que escucharon un gruñido. Kyubi estaba molesto, muy molesto y la Stormfly junto a él podía corroborarlo. Todo su pelaje estaba erizado, sus colas estaban separadas y las movía rápidamente y estaba enseñando los dientes mientras gruñía bajo, parecía querer matar a cualquier cosa que tuviese en frente, y el provocaba tener en frente a Snotlout y Fireworm.

- _Parece que tu zorro está bastante enojado._

-¿Parece? Estoy seguro que su sed de sangre se puede sentir a kilómetros de distancia.

Astrid ayudo a Snotlout y a Fireworm. La dragona estaba ilesa, se notaba adolorida, pero no estaba lastimada, Snotlout era otra historia. Su pierna izquierda tenía un corte que no era muy profundo, pero sangraba bastante, tenia además algunos raspones y moretones en los brazos, además de que se había golpeado la cabeza, lo que le había causado una leve contusión y le había provocado otra herida.

- _¡Tu…! Pedazo de mierda humana, ¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenarme a mí? Tienes que tener huevos para decirle que hacer a un rey. Hijo de la gran puta, voy a arrancarte las piernas y a hacer que te las tragues para que aprendas a respetarme y a que reconozcas cuál es tu lugar._

Sus palabras estaban cargadas de odio, pero los únicos que podían entenderlas eran las dragonas y Arthur, quien se mantenía al margen de la situación pese a que estuviera por ocurrir un asesinato.

-¿Qué es lo que dice?

-Bueno Camicazi… entre insultos y otras cosas, lo más relevante es que Kyubi piensa arrancarle las piernas por haberle dado un talonazo en las costillas.

-¿No piensas detenerlo?

-No soy su jefe, además ¿Por qué debería? Creo que también se lo merece. No tenía derecho a subirse a su lomo, ni tenía porque patearlo.

Astrid se paro delante de Snotlout con su hacha, preparada para enfrentar al zorro enojado. Kyubi dio un solo paso y todo su cuerpo quedo envuelto por llamas azules que se revolvían violentamente, dándole un aspecto más peligroso del que ya tenía.

-¡Stormfly dispara espinas!

La dragona al escuchar la orden, grazna obediente y dispara espinas desde su cola directamente a Kyubi. El zorro avanzaba lentamente hacia Snotlout cuando escucho la orden de Astird y la confirmación de Stormfly. Las espinas volaban en dirección a su cuerpo y cabeza pero él no se inmuto. Las espinas, al entrar en contacto con el fuego que envolvía su cuerpo, se desintegraron hasta convertirse en nada más que polvo.

-O-oye haz que se calme.- al ver el poder de las llamas que cubrían su cuerpo, la voz de Astrid comenzó a temblar- ¿Por qué esta tan enojado?

-Porque se subió a su lomo sin permiso y le pateo las costillas.

-¿¡Esta tan molesto solo por eso!?

-Si

Fue la simple respuesta dada por Arthur mientras veía lo que muy pronto se iba a convertir en un baño de sangre.

Astrid trago saliva mientras veía como, lentamente el zorro se acercaba a ella, más concretamente a quienes estaban detrás. No estaba segura de porque lo hacía, pero en el momento en el que lo vio salir volando, corrió sin dudarlo en su ayuda, incluso ahora, viendo que no puede ganar incluso con la ayuda de Stormfly, permanece delante de ellos, "protegiéndolos" de la bestia que se acerca paso por paso a cobrar la vida de un niño por una razón que ella cree que es estúpida.

-E-escucha… zorro, ¿de verdad crees que vale la pena matarlo por algo como eso?- su voz se quebraba cada par de palabras, y la palabra retroceder nunca había sonado tan tentadora para ella como ahora- Yo sé como es Snotlout, si, este Snotlout y el Snotlout que yo conozco son de mundos diferentes, p-pero al Snotlout de este mundo lo conozco desde que éramos niños, se que puede ser fastidioso, impulsivo y un cabeza de carnero, p-p-pero no es malo y sé que a pesar de todo, puedo contar con él.

Las palabras de Astrid no funcionaron en absoluto. Kyubi no dejo de avanzar con esa aura asesina hacia Snotlout, que se encontraba tirado en el piso recuperándose del golpe.

-"No me importan tus palabras, no me importan tus acciones, solo me importa él. Me humillo frente a Arthur y Fireworm, y eso, un rey, es algo que no puede permitir a nadie." Eso es lo que dice.

Arthur traduce sus palabras para que Astrid y Camicazi puedan entenderlas.

Kyubi se acercaba peligrosamente hacia Astrid, quien ya se estaba preparando para llevarse al niño corriendo para que no sea atrapado por el zorro. _"Creo que ya es suficiente"_. Arthur se acerca al zorro hasta estar al lado de su oreja izquierda, donde comienza a susurrarle algo mientras lo acariciaba delicadamente debajo del hocico, logrando calmarlo y hacer que sus ansias de sangre desaparecieran por completo.

" _¿¡Que tan peligrosos son estos tipos!?"_

-Lamento lo que Kyubi casi causa.

-Lo hubieras dejado seguir un poco mas.- Camicazi no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultar el tono de decepción que le causaba ver a Snotlout vivo- Bueno, por lo menos se llevo un buen golpe.

El zorro se aleja del lugar de entrenamiento de los humanos hasta unos árboles que le proporcionaban sombra suficiente para acostarse. Estando en su lugar recostó su cabeza en sus patas delanteras, pero mantuvo los ojos abiertos en todo momento, observando cada movimiento y escuchando cada palabra de su humano.

-¿Cómo está el infeliz?

-¿¡Infeliz!? ¡Tu animal estuvo a punto de matarlo! ¿¡Es que no te importa su vida en lo absoluto!?- Astrid sonaba exasperada y su voz temblaba ligeramente, pero ella hacía su mayor esfuerzo por ocultarlo, esfuerzo inútil teniendo en cuenta la sensibilidad auditiva del receptor de sus palabras.

-Me importa lo suficiente como para no dejar que Kyubi lo mate. Tienes suerte de que fuera mi zorro el que estuvo a punto de matarlo, porque si hubiese sido Sirath… bueno, no creo que Kristoph lo hubiese detenido.

-Ustedes son monstruos.

Su tono de voz era de rabia pura, y toda esta rabia iba dirigida a una persona, quien solo baja la cabeza y niega mientras suelta un suspiro de derrota.

-No tienes idea ¿verdad?

-… y eso es lo que decidimos en nuestra reunión.

Todos los habitantes de la isla escuchaban atentos las palabras de Hiccup, quien tenía a Kristoph y al Hiccup más pequeño, a cada lado del como si fuesen sus escoltas, y los dragones, por supuesto, junto a sus humanos en todo momento.

-Espera espera espera, yo creía que votábamos para estas cosas.

-Está bien Snotlout, votemos. Quienes estén a favor de ir a Berk para pedirle consejo a Gothi levanten la mano y digan "yo".

Exceptuando a los tres que estaban frente a ellos, todos los demás levantaron sus manos y hablaron, mostrándose a favor de esa idea.

-… Solo quería asegurarme.

Hiccup resopla ligeramente exasperado mientras rueda los ojos, por otro lado, Kristoph se golpea el rostro con su mano derecha por la vergüenza ajena que Snotlout les causaba sin saberlo.

-De cualquier forma saldremos dentro de quince minutos, así que estén preparados para ese entonces.

Los jinetes comienzan a alejarse del punto de reunión para ir a sus cabañas y así poder preparar a sus dragones para el largo viaje que tenían por delante hasta la isla de Berk. Mientras tanto, los niños, Arthur y Kristoph tenían ese tiempo libre para prepararse ellos mismos para el viaje.

Kristoph y Sirath se alejaron del grupo que aún permanece junto al domo de entrenamiento sin saber muy bien qué hacer, caminaron hacia el muro de piedra que sostiene el puente que conecta las cabañas y se sientan en la sombra que eso les proporcionaba.

- _¿De verdad confiaremos en ellos?_

-Por ahora sí, mientras no nos den razones para asesinarlos podremos usarlos para volver.

- _¿Y qué hay de los otros? Arthur es más piadoso que tú así que estoy seguro de que tratara de hacer que ellos también vayan a donde pertenecen._

-Lo de mas piadoso podemos discutirlo tomándonos un café,- el dragón se acuesta en el piso recargando parte de su escamosa espalda contra el muro de roca mientras Kristoph hace lo propio en un costado del dragón que dejo abierto para que pudiese recostarse en el- pero si quiere hacerlo que lo haga. Ayudarlos o no, no nos afecta de ninguna manera negativa, y mientras eso siga siendo así, que haga lo que quiera.

Luego de esas palabras, el silencio se hace presente entre los dos, ninguno decía nada ni tampoco mostraban intención alguna de iniciar otra conversación, simplemente se quedaron en silencio mientras veían como Camicazi, Hiccup y Fishlegs contemplaban al zorro, quien posaba de manera tal que trataba de resaltar inclusive más su pelaje perfectamente blanco y sus largas colas.

-Le encanta ser el centro de atención.

- _Su ego es tan grande que no entra en su cuerpo._

Kristoph curva el lado izquierdo de sus labios en una sonrisa ladina mientras niega con la cabeza y resopla una pequeña risa.

El dragón se le queda contemplando en todo momento, viendo de manera detallada hasta el más leve cambio en sus facciones. Sus pómulos, sus mejillas, sus ojos, sus labios… cada cambio, por muy insignificante que fuese, lo estudiaba y se lo grababa de manera detallada. Esa mirada fija que le estaba dedicando a su humano podía poner nervioso a cualquiera, pero no a Kristoph, el dragón sabía que él era consciente de que lo estaba mirando fijamente y también sabía que eso a él no le molestaba.

Los minutos pasaban y el dragón había dejado de mirarlo de forma tan descarada, pero no había apartado la vista de él. Se encontraba con la cabeza recostada en sus patas delanteras, mientras sus ojos escudriñaban el perfil de Kristoph esperando alguna muestra de emociones por su parte, y es que, desde el último comentario por su parte, su humano se había mostrado neutro e impasible, no demostraba ningún tipo de emoción, y las que sentía, las sabia ocultar demasiado bien, y para desgracia del dragón, conocía y entendía el motivo.

-¡Vengan todos!

Escuchan la voz de Hiccup que resuena al otro lado del domo junto con las de los demás jinetes y los dragones, quienes solo murmuraban entre ellos, pero tanto Kristoph como Sirath podían escucharlos perfectamente.

- _¿Vamos?_

-… No, no hace falta. Que Arthur les explique.

El dragón asiente mientras ve como su humano cierra los ojos, para, segundos después imitarlo. Estando ambos inmersos en la oscuridad que les brindan sus parpados cerrados, Kristoph comienza a dibujar el mundo que los rodea en unos matices de negro y gris. Pueden ver las siluetas de todo perfectamente, en blanco y negro, pero eso no impide que puedan distinguir con suma facilidad lo que están viendo.

-¿Dónde está Kristoph?

Inquiere Hiccup mientras ve a Arthur, expectante por una respuesta.

-No te preocupes por él, nos está viendo y escuchando en este momento.

Hiccup alza una ceja en confusión, si bien lo que dice Arthur es una posibilidad plausible si tienen en cuenta todo lo que pueden hacer, no puede evitar preguntarse cómo. ¿Se puede hacer invisible? ¿Se funde con las sombras? ¿Puede aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad? Todas esas preguntas, por muy ridículas que pareciesen, tenían algo de sentido aunque odias admitirlo. Solo le quedaba resignarse y aceptar las palabras del rubio.

-Está bien entonces… -Rasca su mejilla un poco incomodo al pensar en que Kristoph podía saber todo lo que hacía en todo momento, pero trata de empujar esos pensamientos a un lado por ahora- el viaje desde la Orilla del Dragón hasta Berk son unas doce horas más o menos en caso de que tengamos el viento a nuestro favor.

-¿¡Doce horas!?- Snotlout grita mientras ve a todos los jinetes de mala manera- ¡Estoy seguro de que si fuera nadando de aquí hasta Berk llegaría mucho antes que ustedes!

-Haznos el favor y cierra tu puta boca si no quieres que te la cierre yo

El tono de voz de Arthur era grave y sombrío, demostrando el odio que le tenía a ese niño sin ningún tipo de filtro o censura.

- _Es bastante extraño que Arthur le hable con tanto odio a alguien. Nunca me hubiese imaginado que le molestaría tanto que humillaran a su zorro de esa manera._

-Tampoco puedes culparlo, tú reaccionarias de la misma manera si alguien te pateara o insultara.

- _Y tú no me detendrías._

Hiccup carraspea la garganta, intentando llamar la atención de Arthur y un Snotlout herido producto de un "accidente".

-Cuando estemos sobrevolando el océano, mantendremos una estrecha vigilancia por si aparecen barcos de cazadores de dragones. Si Kristoph puede encargarse de llevarte por el agua y mantenerte al día con nosotros, trataremos de volar lo suficientemente bajo como para que no nos pierdas de vista.

Kristoph alza una ceja en sorpresa al escuchar sobre la existencia de cazadores de dragones. Incluso con los ojos cerrados, el dragón no necesita vislumbrar el mundo de ninguna manera para saber las emociones que está expresando el rostro de su humano.

- _No pueden hacernos nada._

Su tono de voz trataba de sonar lo más tranquilizador posible, intentando apaciguar las emociones que se arremolinaban en la cabeza de Kristoph al escuchar la palabra cazadores.

-Lo se Sirath… pero, ¡PERO!-

Kristoph gruñe de rabia y aprieta las manos hasta convertirlas en puños, llevándose consigo un poco de tela de las mangas de su gabardina negra y arañándose los brazos por sobre esta. El dolor no es suficiente para disminuir su rabia y el sonido de la tela rasgándose es ignorado completamente al visualizar esos desagradables recuerdos una vez más.

Sirath sabía a que se debían esas emociones así que trata de consolarlo de la mejor manera posible. Acerca su rostro hasta el de su humano, quien no paraba de rasgar las mangas de su ropa, hasta hacer contacto con su mejilla derecha. Al instante de sentir las escamas del dragón contra su propia piel, destensa sus facciones y afloja el agarre sobre las mangas de su abrigo.

- _No pueden tenernos encerrados y lo sabes, además, que probabilidad hay de ese material exista también en este mundo, cuando mucho sería algo a prueba de "esos" dragones, no de nosotros, así que no te preocupes._

Esas palabras y esas caricias que estaba recibiendo por parte de su dragón logran devolverle la calma perdida con mucha facilidad, logrando que también alejara las manos de las mangas casi arrancadas de su ropa.

-Gracias.- recuesta la cabeza contra la de su dragón y rasca las escamas provocando placenteros cosquilleos en el reptil alado- Mejor vamos con los demás, ya están por partir.

Se levantan de su lugar y caminan hasta toparse con los jinetes, quienes estaban ya montados en sus dragones y dándoles la espalda.

El primero en percatarse de la presencia de Kristoph y Sirath es el Snotlout mayor, quien iba con el menor en la parte de atrás de la silla de su Pesadilla Monstruosa.

-Al fin llegas, por un momento creíamos… ¿qué le paso a tu ropa?

Exceptuando a Arthur y Kyubi, todos miraban con preocupación el estado en el que llego Kristoph. Las mangas de su gabardina estaban casi arrancadas, apenas sostenidas por algunos hilos negros y además podían ver rasguños en sus brazos.

-No te preocupes por mí o por mi ropa. Al igual que yo, es "especial".

Cuando se acerca lo suficiente a los jinetes, salta tan alto como le es posible con su fuerza humana. Su dragón, inmediatamente entiende esto y se coloca debajo de el para que caiga sentado en su lomo. La silla aparece un segundo antes de hacer contacto con el dragón y cuando ya está cómodo, coloca los pies en los estribos y se aferra a la manilla que sobresale ligeramente de la silla para mantenerse en su lugar.

-¿Vamos?

Hilos negros comienzan a ascender desde las mangas casi arrancadas de la ropa de Kristoph y estos unen los pedazos de tela nuevamente. Cuando la ropa esta "reparada", no se puede apreciar ningún signo de que hace algunos segundos hubiese estado a punto de perder las mangas de su abrigo.

-Debí haber esperado algo parecido.- Hiccup murmura bajo mientras ve asombrado los conjuntos de ropa que llevan puestos Arthur y Kristoph. Una ligera punzada de envidia recorre su cuerpo cuando entiende lo "normal" que es, aunque no pasó por alto todo lo que había logrado entre los humanos y dragones, haciendo que se sienta un poco mejor- ¡Vamos!

Con esa palabra sentencia la estancia de todos en la Orilla del Dragón para tratar de encontrar respuestas con la única persona que creen que puede ayudarlos.

Al menos cuarto horas han pasado desde que abandonaron la Orilla del Dragón y todos los rostros reflejan aburrimiento y pesadez por la distancia del viaje hasta su isla natal. Arthur y Kyubi se encuentran navegando sobre el tranquilo océano en un bote totalmente negro, cortesía de Kristoph. El aspecto del bote es bastante afilado y aerodinámico, con alerones y aletas para mantener la estabilidad sobre la superficie cambiante del agua, se veía igual a un bote de carreras de alta velocidad, pero claro, eso solo lo sabían cuatro de los veinticuatro seres que iban tan rápido como Meatlug podía volar.

-¡Esto es aburridoooo!

Camicazi grita exasperada por el tiempo que llevan volando sin ver siquiera una isla.

De todos los presentes, los que menos se ven afectados por el tiempo que llevan sin hacer nada, son Kristoph y Sirath. Kristoph está acostado sobre la espalda de su dragón, golpeando su pecho con sus pulgares de manera rítmica mientras sonríe levemente y mueve la cabeza a un compas constante, todo esto manteniendo los ojos cerrados, por otra parte, al dragón también se le ve feliz, moviendo su cabeza al mismo compas que el de Kristoph y balanceándose hacia los lados, actuando como una especie de mecedora viva para el humano que va en su lomo, que, de manera ocasional tensaba los músculos de las alas y las batía para mantener la velocidad.

-¿Por qué están tan felices?

El dragón le dedica una mirada de soslayo a Camicazi manteniendo su estado de ánimo alegre producido por las melodías rítmicas, los acordes de los instrumentos y las voces humanas que iban en sincronía con todo el conjunto de sonidos que, para cualquiera de las personas, incluyendo Arthur, sería demasiado "pesado". Suerte para el que el gusto de su humano se le pego también.

- _No lo entenderías ni aunque pasara toda tu vida explicándotelo enana, así que mejor no preguntes._

Kristoph se acomoda de golpe en su silla mientras ve a su dragón con una mirada que, tras ese carmesí, se encontraba un brillo como pocas veces logro ver. Sabía lo que su humano quería, sabía lo que él quería, ¿Por qué no complacerlo? ¿Por qué no complacerse?

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?

Antes de que alguien pudiese responder su pregunta, Kristoph salto del lomo de su dragón para que, un segundo después, aparecieran unas alas totalmente negras en su espalda. Los niños las identificaron como las mismas alas con las que voló a la par de sus dragones cuando los llevaron a la Orilla del Dragón.

El aire detrás de sus alas comenzó a silbar violentamente por la fuerza con la que era absorbido y empujado por detrás de estas. Unos alerones le permitían controlar la dirección y sentido para no volar de manera descontrolada.

-Kristoph que…

Las palabras de Hiccup murieron al ver que Kristoph y su dragón se alejaron a la izquierda y la derecha respectivamente mientras dejaban un rastro oscuro a su paso, solo para volver a juntarse y separarse nuevamente pero en direcciones opuestas. Los rastros oscuros se entrecruzaban por sobre las cabezas de los jinetes hasta que en un punto, ellos dejaron de hacer esto y comenzaron a volar en línea recta, girando sobre sí mismos y dejando atrás a todos los jinetes.

Kristoph dejo de dar vueltas con su dragón para colocarse a un lado de él, se miraron por un momento antes de girar sobre sí mismos y empezar a caer de espaldas al agua. Ambos tenían los ojos cerrados, ambos estaban cayendo y ambos se estaban probando a sí mismos y a su unión.

Cuando estuvieron a centímetros del agua, abrieron los ojos de golpe y se estabilizaron. Iban tan rápido que levantaban cascadas de agua a su paso, hasta que en un momento dejaron de ir en línea recta para formar círculos de sentidos opuestos y comenzaron a ascender.

Todos los que veían este espectáculo vieron como giraron en direcciones opuestas y comenzaron a ascender prácticamente pegados. El sonido de una explosión vino acompañado por la pérdida de ambos cuerpos en una nube espesa que flotabas alto en el cielo.

Cuando sobrepasaron la nube y vieron el sol desde la inmensa altura en la que se encontraban, dejaron de impulsarse para subir y esperaron hasta que la gravedad los llamara. Cuando empezaron a caer, el dragón le extendió una pata al humano y este se sujeto de una de las garras que sobresalían de la extremidad escamosa con una mano, aferrándose a ella tan fuerte como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Ambos con las alas plegadas hacia atrás, ambos sonrientes, acompañados por un compas acelerado que hacía que sus corazones bombearan sangre tan rápido como les era posible y sus cuerpos se llenaran de adrenalina producida por esa caída. Pasaron la nube y pudieron ver el inmenso océano otra vez. _"¡Detente! ¡Nivélate! ¡Baja la velocidad! ¡Es peligroso!"_ Eran los gritos de sus instintos de supervivencia, era lo que las mentes de ambos esperaba y anhelaba que hiciesen para mantenerse a salvo, pero ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hacer nada de eso. No aun.

Los espectadores de este espectáculo no dejaron de avanzar en ningún momento, puesto que Kristoph y Sitarh se habían adelantado bastante continuaron su marcha al la velocidad de Meatlug. Cuando volvieron a aparecer, los vieron cayendo en picada bastante más adelante, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para que fueran capases de distinguir sonrisas en sus rostros.

Cada vez se acercaban mas y mas al agua y ninguno parecía querer nivelarse para evitar el impacto, hasta que el dragón, estando a centímetros de la superficie, forzó cada musculo y hueso hasta el punto de casi ruptura, para volar de forma horizontal y no estrellarse, cosa que su humano no hizo.

Quienes veían todo desde la distancia, se alarmaron cuando vieron que Kristoph choco de lleno contra el vasto océano provocando una ola lo suficientemente grande como para sacudir el bote en el que venían Arthur y Kyubi.

Tan pronto como los golpeo la ola, el agua en el lugar del impacto de Kristoph comenzó a arremolinarse y a ascender de forma acelerada creando un tornado de agua que sobrepasaba la altura a la que venían volando los demás dragones. Sirath comenzó a volar de forma circular al tornado, ascendiendo un poco en cada vuelta hasta que estuvo en la sima de este y descendió, quedando justo en el centro de este gigantesco remolino de agua.

El agua dejo de girar repentinamente y tan rápido como esto pasó, empezó a caer de manera inmediata, revelando las siluetas de dos cuerpos que estaban justo en el centro. Kristoph se encontraba sentado en el lomo de Sirath, y como si nada hubiese pasado, volaron hacia donde los demás venían para colocarse al lado de ellos y continuar con el viaje.

-¡ESO FUE GENIAL!

Camicazi exclamo emocionada por la "danza" que interpretaron los recién llegados hace solo unos segundos.

- _Toothless también p-p-p-puede hacer eso.-_ el pequeño dragón quería demostrar superioridad frente a Sirath para poder ganarse un poco de la atención de Stormfly- _Toothles ser m-mejor que la lagartija n-n-negra._

-Por "lagartija negra" ¿haces referencia al dragón en el que va montado el Hiccup de este mundo, tu Hiccup o Sirath? Porque si es a mi dragón al que le dijiste eso estoy seguro de que va a matarte y yo no voy a hacer nada para evitarlo.

El tono de voz de Kristoph se iba agravando con cada palabra mientras un aura amenazante parecía envolver a ambos. Por otra parte, el dragón miraba al pequeño Toothless mientras lentamente iba afilando sus pupilas, exponiendo más de ese color carmesí que pintaban sus ojos y tensando todo su cuerpo para ir contra su presa.

El Dragoncito verde se escondió entre las ropas de su Hiccup para mantenerse seguro, o al menos así lo creía él.

* * *

 **Dije que en este capitulo ya iban a estar en Berk, pero se me hizo demasiado largo, por lo que voy a estar subiendo lo que queda dentro de algunos días (espero que no meses) y así poder empezar de una vez con lo bueno de esta historia, que esto ya se me esta haciendo mas largo que el relleno de Naruto.**


	7. Chapter 7

**"voy a estar subiendo lo que queda dentro de algunos días" JA, eso no me lo creía ni yo pero bueno (miento mas que un político). Me da miedo mirar el tiempo que llevo desde la ultima** **actualización así que no pienso hacerlo, después de todo, la ignorancia es felicidad ¿no?... ¿NO?, pero da igual, esta vez si tengo una excusa valida y que justifica todo el tiempo que pase sin tocar un documento de word y también aprendí una muy valiosa lección, la próxima vez que salga voy a dejar instrucciones claras para que el hijo de mi prima no se acerque al teclado con un vaso de coca-cola.**

 **poco mas que agregar la verdad, no pienso volver a aproximar una fecha porque sino pasa lo que pasa, así que el próximo lo voy a publicar (si todavía tengo computadora, porque como van las cosas... uf) cuando crea que este publicable, y a los OC les van a llover pedradas de ahora en adelante de una forma bastante épica.**

 **esto no viene a cuento de nada, pero el autocorrector del chrome me recomienda unas cosas mas raras que yo que se**

* * *

El arribo a Berk estuvo plagado de problemas, inconvenientes y tensión en el grupo. Cuando llegaron al banco de niebla que separa al archipiélago de todas las demás islas, el bote en el que iba Arthur fue atacado por anguilas gigantes. No tuvo ningún inconveniente en quitárselas de encima, pero el problema no era ese, sino el mal humor que le causo un ataque del que no estaba preparado para nada. Si le sumamos a eso el tener que navegar por un cementerio de barcos naufragados y rocas con bordes afilados como cuchillos, los que iban por mar estaban al borde de matar al primer infeliz que se les cruzase en medio, y tenían planeado de que ese infeliz fuese Snotlout. Además el no era el único al que atentaban contra su vida, los dragones estaban tensos y nerviosos por culpa de la sed de sangre de Sirath. Claro que su rabia no iba dirigida a ellos y lo sabían, iba dirigida al pequeño Toothless, quien paso escondido en las ropas de Hiccup todo lo que restaba de viaje por miedo a ser asesinado.

Pero, para la suerte de todos, el ambiente se calmó cuando aterrizaron en Berk. Arthur tuvo que esperar un poco antes de que pudiera acercarse al muelle, pero Hiccup convenció a su padre de que le dejara anclar en el puerto, en donde se encontraban Kristoph, Sirath, el jefe de la aldea, su hijo y su dragón esperando para que bajara de su bote.

-Así que esta es la última persona que conociste en la Orilla del Dragón.

-Así es papá, se llama Arthur y el… emmm… zorro por así decirlo, se llama Kyubi. Trata de no ser demasiado "brusco" con tus palabras por favor.

El jefe de la aldea miro confundido a su hijo por lo último que dijo pero no agrego o pregunto nada, debía tener sus motivos, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Un joven de no más de diecisiete años arribo al puerto de Berk en un bote totalmente negro, sin velas o remos, con una forma bastante extraña para todos los hombres y mujeres que estaban viendo la escena. Cuando camino por el puerto hacia el jefe de la aldea, todos y todas, pero más que nada todas, pudieron apreciar bien quien era este nuevo visitante. Vestido con ropas de un color azul eléctrico adornadas con detalles dorados y grises con formas de flamas y una capa sujeta en sus hombros, no dejaban ver con claridad su constitución física, dando una primera impresión de ser alguien delgado, pero no eran lo suficientemente holgadas como para no dejar ver nada a todas las mujeres que estaban mirándolos en el muelle. Sus cabellos dorados y suaves a simple vista eran mecidos con delicadeza por la suave brisa que corría desde el mar, acariciando su fino rostro como si fuesen los hilos de un harpa divina. Todo esto adornado con una curva de sus finos labios en una sonrisa respetuosa dirigida a su jefe, quien lo recibía en el muelle. Todos los que los estaban mirando, vieron como un pelinegro desconocido se acerco a él con demasiada confianza, lo que fue suficiente para que entendieran que ellos dos eran amigos o algo, aunque, ahora que se percataban las femeninas que rondaban por el muelle en ese momento, no se habían fijado en el en ningún momento.

-¡Sigan con sus labores!

El grito del jefe sobresalto a todos, incluyendo a los invitados, quienes, si bien se habían percatado de todas las miradas en ellos, no esperaban que el jefe también.

-Me disculpo por eso. Los vikingos no están acostumbrados a ver visitantes como ustedes.

El jefe no era alguien estúpido. Sabía la razón por la que las vikingas que estaban en "esa" edad quedaron mirando en dirección al muelle. Era totalmente consciente de que estos dos eran bastante atractivos para la población femenina que descubría cosas de sí mismas que antes no sabían.

-No se preocupe… esto…

-donde están mis modales, mi nombre es Stoik. Soy el jefe de la aldea de Berk.

-Es un placer conocerlo Stoik- Arthur hace una leve reverencia en señal de respeto- Mi nombre es Arthur y este de aquí- señala a un inmenso zorro blanco que bajaba del bote- es Kyubi, mi compañero.

Stoik y todos los presentes que todavía no se habían ido, miraban con asombro al imponente y majestuoso animal. Sus colas ondeaban suavemente como la briza que corría en ese momento, su pelaje, que se denotaba a lenguas de distancia sumamente suave, se mecía ligeramente con la briza, pero lo que más destacaba eran sus nueve colas, todas exhibidas con orgullo, desde el comienzo hasta el final, en donde el color blanquecino cambiaba a un grisáceo-plateado en las puntas y se separaba en manchas, dándole un aspecto tribal a la sección que adornaban. Las colas daban la impresión de ser más largas que el cuerpo, y no se equivocaban.

-U-Un gusto conocerlos…

La voz de Stoik se apagaba con cada palabra que decía, todavía no había salido de su asombro cuando el zorro inclino la cabeza hacia abajo ligeramente. _"¿Una reverencia? ¿¡Este animal acaba de hacerme una reverencia!?_ No podía creer lo que veía, un animal único en su clase, acompañando a un extraño le hizo una reverencia.

-Ahora que estamos todos podemos ir a hablar con Gothi.

Sotik salió de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz de Hiccup. Tenía muchas preguntas, sobre estos visitantes, pero también se preguntaba porque su hijo había venido a Berk. Si fuera solo para hablar con Gothi hubiese venido solo, no hacía falta traer a todos los jinetes con él y menos estos extraños, pero ya lo interrogaría luego, ahora lo importante es saber qué es lo que está pasando con él y con los demás jinetes.

Un chasquido de dedos por parte de Kristoph se escucha y el bote en el que vinieron Arthur y Kyubi desapareció por completo.

-… Hiccup…

-Es… una de las razones por las que vinimos.

Su padre no dijo nada más antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección al pueblo.

Caminaban por el centro de la aldea y todos se les quedaban mirando mientras avanzaban, pero no eran los únicos, los cuatro extraños también miraban a los vikingos, pero la diferencia era en que los últimos los juzgaban de acuerdo a sus ropas y aspectos "delicados" según ellos, y los extraños los analizaban con detenimiento, lo que vestían, si traían armaduras o armas. La respuesta era si a todas pero eso no los extrañó en demasía, después de todo venían de un lugar en donde las armas y las armaduras eran la vestimenta regular, pero claro eso solo ellos lo sabían por ahora.

-Hiccup ¿no te importa si damos una vuelta por el pueblo verdad?

El mencionado dudo en responderle, noto el tono de voz que uso para hacer su pregunta, no le estaba pidiendo para ir a dar una vuelta, se lo estaba exigiendo prácticamente, de una manera muy sutil pero lo hacía.

-Está bien.- su padre respondió por él, causando asombro en Hiccup y Toothless porque ninguno de los dos esperaba eso- Lo único que les voy a pedir es que traten de no causar problemas.

-No se preocupe, eso es lo último que querríamos hacer.

Sonríe con malicia mientras le hace una señal a Arthur para que lo siga, junto a ellos también iban el zorro y el dragón acompañándolos para explorar el pueblo.

-Muy bien Hiccup, háblame sobre ellos, quiero saber quiénes son, como los conociste y que es lo que hizo el sujeto con el dragón negro para hacer desaparecer un bote así como si nada.

-Bueno papá… no te vas a creer esto…

Cuando estuvieron a una distancia que Stoik creyó suficiente para no ofender a los visitantes, comenzó con el interrogatorio de su hijo, pero no contaba con el hecho de que tenían unos sentidos tan potentes como las criaturas que estaban a sus lados, pero eso aunque Hiccup y Toothless lo supieran, en ese momento se habían olvidado de ese detalle por completo.

-Hmph, ¡será hijo de puta!

Murmura Arthur con una sonrisa en su rostro por haber "descubierto" la razón por la que les hubiesen permitido vagar por el pueblo a sus anchas.

-Es normal que quiera saber, después de todo, a tu lado va un zorro blanco de nueve colas más largas que su propio cuerpo y yo hice desaparecer un bote de carreras de forma que pareciera que nunca hubiese existido.

Después de eso, caminaron en silencio por los caminos de Berk. Caminaban entre las casas, cerca del muelle, pasaron cerca de lo que parecía ser un establo en construcción, siempre observando todo con detenimiento y estudiando las construcciones, aprendiendo un poco sobre su forma de vida y costumbres.

Los aldeanos se les quedaban mirando mientras caminaban y observaban todo lo que los rodeaba, parecía que nunca hubiesen visto una aldea vikinga antes.

-Disculpen…- una vikinga de la edad de Astrid más o menos se acerco a ellos con cierta timidez- ¿Están perdidos o acaso están buscando al jefe?

-No, y no hace falta que te preocupes por nosotros,- la voz de Kristoph era profunda pero suave, intentando no sonar descortés o ofensivo- solo estamos dando un paseo.

Lleva una de sus manos detrás de su espalda mientras la ve a los ojos directamente, la vikinga se ruboriza y aparta la mirada. Se veía incapaz de sostenérsela si la veía con un brillo más grande que el producido por una antorcha en la completa oscuridad. Muerde la comisura de sus labios mientras sonríe para sí misma.

-Espero no te importe pero nosotros seguiremos nuestro camino.

Ambos se montan en sus respectivos entes y se van lo más rápido que pueden antes de que la mujer pueda siquiera responderles algo. Se alejan del pueblo hasta una saliente cerca del océano, una vez ahí, desmontan de sus criaturas para contemplar el infinito azul que los rodea y los separa del resto del mundo.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

La voz de Arthur sonaba angustiada, pero no habló lo suficientemente fuerte para que se manifieste toda su preocupación. Acaricia la cabeza de su zorro mientras espera una respuesta o solución de la nada, pero no es estúpido, aunque le hizo una pregunta a Kristoph, sabe cuál va a ser su respuesta.

-No lo sé.

Kristoph se inclina hacia el costado y su dragón da un paso más cerca para que pueda recostarse contra su cuerpo. El silencio se hace presente mientras ven al horizonte, esperando algún tipo de iluminación para poder descubrir la forma de volver al mundo la que se dirigían en un principio. Piensan y piensan pero nada con un mínimo de sentido se les ocurre para explicar que fue lo que le paso a su portal. Kristoph extiende su mano derecha mientras mira su palma, oscuridad comienza a salir de ella mientras el continua contemplándola, por alguna razón su mano liberando su poder se había vuelto algo muy interesante para ver.

- _¿Que estás haciendo?_

Inquiere Sirath sin apartar los ojos de la mano de su humano, quien solo ignora su pregunta y extiende el brazo del todo y lo gira, intentando "Agarrar" algo del horizonte.

-Y si lo estamos viendo con la perspectiva equivocada.

Todos desvían la atención de su mano a su rostro, mostrándose claramente confusos por las palabras de Kristoph, _¿Si averiguar porque se cerró el portal es una forma errónea de verlo, entonces cual es la correcta?_ Era la pregunta que todos se hacían al intentar pensar en una posible solución a la pregunta que Kristoph causo que se plantearan de repente. Al no encontrar una respuesta, deciden preguntarle directamente.

- _Explícate._

-Ah…

-¡OIGAN!

Las palabras de Kristoph mueren en su boca al escuchar el grito de Hiccup viniendo desde la aldea. Lo ven montado en Toothless y dirigiéndose hacia donde ellos estaban, parecía que lo que sea que les quería decir, era algo importante. Aterrizan y los cuatro que estaban mirando el mar se dan media vuelta, quedando de espaldas al acantilado y frente a los recién llegados.

- _Déjame adivinar, lo que sea que quieras decirnos, requiere que estemos todos y tenemos que seguirte hacia donde los demás están esperando ¿Me equivoco?_

-…

- _Oye, te estoy hablando._

-…

- _Hiccup, ¡deja de ignorarme!_

Kyubi mezcla las palabras con un gruñido de rabia por ser ignorado de esa forma frente a los dragones y los humanos.

-… ¿El me está hablando cierto?

Todos se abofetean mentalmente al no percatarse de este detalle antes. Kyubi no era un dragón, por ende no hablaba el idioma de los dragones, aunque estos pudieran entenderlo, el no podía y hasta ahora que él le hablaba directamente se percataban de este detalle.

-No importa lo que haya dicho el sino lo que nos vas a decir a nosotros.- Kristoph cambia el foco de atención a el mismo al recordarle a Hiccup por que los había ido a buscar-¿La razón por la que viniste gritando desde el pueblo es importante?

-De hecho sí, mi padre los está buscando y quiere que todos lo veamos en el Gran Salón, incluyendo a los otros "nosotros".

Kristoph, Arthur y Sirath miran a Kyubi, diciéndole "tenias razón" con la mirada. Hiccup y Toothless no entienden ese intercambio de gestos y se quedan apartados de la situación hasta que se rompe el contacto visual de ellos y se montan, preparados para ir.

-Te seguimos.

El jinete del dragón hace un ademan con la mano para que se montara en Toothless y liderara el camino hasta el Gran Salón.

Volaron por sobre las casas, y el que no podía volar, corría y saltaba entre ellas con gracia y elegancia, ganándose miradas y exclamaciones de asombro de los vikingos que lo veían pasar. De un momento a otro se encontraban frente a unas inmensas puertas en la cara de una montaña que era custodiada por dos estatuas casi tan grandes que la misma puerta y tenían bandejas con hogueras encendidas, sirviendo como aviso de que detrás de esas puertas se encontraba un lugar más importante que casi cualquier casa que se encontrara en esa aldea. Para Kristoph y Arthur, señalizar el gran salón con estatuas y fuego les parecía bastante exagerado, pero no iban a cuestionar cómo funcionaban las cosas, después de todo, ellos no lo sabían.

Cruzaron el inmenso umbral de las puertas del Gran Salón solo para encontrarse con un montón de vikingos a los lados del salón, a los jinetes en el fondo de este con sus dragones, las contrapartes de los jinetes y los dragones y a Stoik, quien estaba sentado en una silla que estaba colocada sobre una plataforma para darle una elevación y así poder ver todo el Gran Salón. Ver al jefe de la aldea así, les trajo recuerdos de meses atrás cuando llegaron por primera vez al mundo en donde se unieron a sus entes y conocieron al rey. La tensión que mostraron sus cuerpos pudo ser vista por todos, elevaron sus guardias y agudizaron al máximo cada sentido que tenían, estos cambios en ellos fueron percibidos por todos y los vikingos y dragones lo atribuían al hecho de que, al estar frente al "gran jefe" se sintieron nerviosos, pero pese a esto, nadie hizo referencia alguna a esos hechos.

-Muy bien Hiccup.- el mencionado se posiciono a su lado derecho seguido de Toothless- Mi hijo me conto cosas bastante increíbles sobre ustedes cuatro, y siendo sincero, si fuera otra situación no le hubiera creído ni una sola palabra, pero viendo lo que tu- señala con la mirada a Kristoph- hiciste en el muelle, y también a ellos,- todos voltean su atención a los niños y los dragones de estos- y recibir una confirmación por parte de los dragones de que el olor de ellos corresponde con algunos de los vikingos de mi tribu, e incluso mi propio hijo y su dragón, no me queda más opción que preguntarles a ustedes directamente cuanto de lo que Hiccup dijo es verdad y cuanto es mentira.

-¿Cuánto quieres saber?

El tono de voz de Kristoph es ligeramente más grave de lo normal y su mirada es bastante seria, al percatarse de esto, carraspea ligeramente la garganta y afloja su mirada, sin bajar su guardia o destensar su cuerpo. El jefe nota esto pero lo deja pasar.

-Todo lo que puedan contarnos.

-¿Por dónde empezamos?

-Empieza por lo que hiciste en el muelle con el bote.

Baja la cabeza y apoya una su mano derecha sobre su mentón y parte de su boca, pensativo, trata de buscar la manera de explicarlo sin que resulte en un intento de lincharlos a los cuatro.

-Bueno… digamos que lo que hice en el muelle es algo que le pertenecía a Sirath originalmente. Supongo que Hiccup te conto lo que sabe sobre nosotros.

-Así es.

-Entonces déjame decirte que todo lo que te haya contado Hiccup es exactamente lo mismo que te diría yo en esta situación si no supieras nada de antemano.

-¿Ambos pueden hacer "eso"?

-Así es, pero como es obvio, mis habilidades son diferentes a las de él. Mientras él y su dragón controlan y manipulan la oscuridad, nosotros podemos controlar y usar llamas azules.

Leves murmullos, claramente escuchados por los dragones y no-tan-dragones empezaron a resonar en el Gran Salón. Stoik se levanto de su asiento y bramo silencio con una voz que resonó por sobre todas las demás, autoritaria e imponente.

-Se que venían a pedirle consejo a Gothi, pero ella no se encuentra en Berk en estos momentos. Fue a la isla curandera a abastecerse de nuevos ingredientes para preparar mas medicinas, así que tendrán que esperar hasta que…

-¡JEFE STOIK!

Un vikingo irrumpió en el Gran Salón, interrumpiendo a Stoik y llamando la atención de todos los vikingos y dragones que se encontraban ahí en ese momento.

-¿¡Ahora que!? ¡Y más te vale que esta interrupción sea importante!

Grita colérico mientras ve al hombre que aún permanece junto a las inmensas puertas, este solo se encoje en su lugar y retrocede ligeramente.

-E-Es el pueblo señor, algo está pasando en la plaza del pueblo.

El rostro de Stoik cambio totalmente a uno de preocupación al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

-No lo sé señor, algo apareció en el centro de la plaza del pueblo y comenzó a hacer cosas raras después. Nadie quiere acercarse a lo que sea eso y tampoco sabemos qué hacer.

Stoik cambio su foco de atención a los dos jóvenes que tenía delante. Su mirada se transformo totalmente a una de rabia mientras avanzaba con pasos pesados hacia ellos, quienes solo levantaron las manos para mostrarse desarmados e inocentes y retrocedieron ligeramente para no tener que mirar tan arriba y mantener el contacto visual.

-Les preguntare a ustedes dos, ¿¡Que está pasando en el pueblo!?

-N-No sabemos.

No importa quién fueras, si un hombre de dos metros y tan ancho como un toro se paraba frente a ti con una mirada de rabia, te asustas, y si ese hombre era alguien tan imponente como Stoik te asustas más, y eso es lo que ellos dos aprendieron al verse en esa situación.

-¡MIENTES!

-¡No mentimos! ¡No tenía ni idea de que algo estaba pasando en el pueblo hasta que el llego y lo dijo!

-¿ESPERAS QUE CONFÍE EN ALGUIEN QUE TIENE LOS PODERES DE UN DEMONIO?

-N-No pero yo-

-¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Enciérrenlos, a ellos y a sus… monstruos!

-¿¡Que!? ¿Pero Porque? Si nosotros no hicimos nada.

-Si eso es cierto que venga Odin y me lo diga personalmente.- Espeta Stoik con rabia antes de rodearlos y dirigirse hacia la salida- Quiero verlos encadenados en la prisión del pueblo, y a sus monstruos en las jaulas de la arena.

Con esas últimas palabras, Stoik sale del Gran Salón en dirección al centro del pueblo para tratar de averiguar y solucionar el problema.

Dentro del Gran Salón las cosas estaban bastante tensas. Todos los vikingos rodeaban a Kristoph, Arthur, Sirath y Kyubi con armas en sus manos mientras se acercaban a pasos cautelosos hacia estos. Los cuatro se miran entre ellos sin saber muy bien que hacer o como actuar en esa situación. No les servía darles razones justificables para que los odien, no tenían a nadie más y dependían de una persona anciana que no se encontraba en el pueblo, pero tampoco era justo que los encerraran por algo de lo que no tenían ni idea. El pelinegro les da una murada rápida a los tres antes de negar con la cabeza, entendiendo la señal, aflojan sus cuerpos, lo que permite que los vikingos tomen más confianza y se acerquen con más seguridad hacia ellos, sin soltar o aflojar el agarre de sus armas en ningún momento.

-Pongan las manos en la espalda.

Dice un vikingo que se acercaba con dos pares de grilletes de acero hacia ellos, quienes obedecen cabizbajos hasta que sienten como el frio metal hace contacto con sus muñecas.

-El dragón y este… zorro por así decirlo ya están encadenados y listos para llevarlos a la arena.

-Muy bien. Que diez hombres los escolten hasta que estén encerrados en las jaulas.

-Nosotros nos llevaremos a estos dos.

Los vikingos que estaban junto a sus entes, amordazados y encadenados en carretas asienten y sin perder tiempo salen por la puerta en dirección a la arena. Los prisioneros humanos iban detrás de ellos pero en un momento giraron en direcciones opuestas.

Los jinetes y los niños se quedaron en el Gran Salón, presenciando como se llevaban a esos cuatro sin que opusieran ninguna resistencia, lo que llamo la atención de Hiccup.

-No pensé que esos dos pudieran hacer algo en el centro de la aldea estando en el Gran Salón… Meh, vámonos Hookfang, quiero ver que es lo que está pasando.

Snotlout caminó hasta cruzar las puertas junto a su dragón y se monto en el cuello de este hasta desaparecer de la línea de visión de los que aun quedaban ahí.

-Creo que nosotros también deberíamos ir a ver qué pasa.

Dijo Astrid después de ver como desaparecía Snotlout. Todos Acceden y se ponen en marcha hacia el tumulto de vikingos en el centro de la aldea. Hiccup va cabizbajo y pensativo en todo el camino, esto llama la atención de Astrid lo suficiente para acercarse y preguntarle directamente.

-Ey Hiccup ¿pasa algo? Has estado bastante pensativo y callado desde que salimos del Gran Salón.

Hiccup sale de su ensoñación al escuchar la voz de Astrid. Estaba tan concentrado en sus pensamientos que apenas y logro recoger algo de la pregunta que le hizo su amiga, pero eso no era suficiente para que la pudiera reformularla en su cabeza.

-Lo siento Astrid, estaba distraído. ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste?

-Te pregunte si estabas bien, no sueles andar tan pensativo a menos de que te preocupe algo.

Todos se detuvieron en su lugar, humanos y dragones. Lo que decía Astrid tenia cierto grado de verdad, Hiccup, SU Hiccup solo se ponía pensativo cuando algo lo preocupaba de sobremanera, y cuando eso pasaba, nunca significaban buenas noticias. Los niños, al no saber esto, solo se limitan a mirarlos y escuchar la conversación que se estaba desarrollando.

-No me pasa nada Astrid, estoy bien.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Si Astrid, estoy seguro.

-… Está bien, pero no quiero recordarte el problema con los marginados.

-O el grito mortal.

-O los Berserkers.

-O los cazadores de dragones.

Resopla levemente fastidiado, no hacía falta que le recordaran todo por lo que tuvieron que pasar hasta llegar a donde estaban.

-Mejor sigamos caminando, ya puedo escuchar las voces de todos desde este lugar y la plaza no está muy lejos.

Hiccup da por terminada la conversación de forma abrupta y continua su camino junto a Toothless. Los jinetes se ven entre ellos por un momento antes de encogerse de hombros y continuar su camino.

El alboroto en la plaza era grande por decir algo. Todos los vikingos formaban un inmenso círculo alrededor de algo que Hiccup no era capaz de distinguir. Intento abrirse paso, pero era empujado por los demás vikingos y mandado hacia atrás nuevamente, apareciendo siempre en el punto de inicio.

 _-¿Necesitas ayuda?_

 _-Un ariete me vendría bien en este momento._

Toothless ríe ligeramente por el comentario de su jinete, quien aun intentaba pasar por entre los vikingos. Al no conseguirlo, mira casi suplicante a su dragón, este solo hace una seña con su cabeza, apuntando a la silla de su espalda y, de un salto, Hiccup se sentó en ella, sonando casi al instante un ligero clic que indicaba que su prótesis se había conectado con el estribo que controla la aleta protésica de la cola.

Ya en el aire, Hiccup fue capaz de vislumbrar la cantidad de vikingos que se encontraban en ese lugar. Todos formaban un gran círculo alrededor de algo, y de entre todos esos vikingos, solo había dos que se encontraban cerca de ese algo, Stoik, su padre, y Gobber, el herrero y maestro de Hiccup en el arte de la forja. Dieron un par de vueltas por el aire mirando a todos antes de descender y colocarse junto al jefe. Desmonta de Toothless y se para al lado de su padre, con su dragón a su derecha, siempre cerca, y ahora con más razón, o así lo creía él.

-¿Qué estamos viendo papá?

-Sinceramente hijo… no lo sé.

Suspira pesadamente y descansa el brazo izquierdo sobre el mango se su espada, usando su mano como soporte.

-Yo estoy seguro de que la culpa la tienen esos dos. Solo Thor sabe lo que podrían causarle a la aldea.

-No lo sé Gobber, no parecían realmente los culpables.

-¿Por qué los defiendes hijo?

-Porque aun no me han dado motivos para desconfiar de ellos.

-¿De verdad?

-Bueeeeno… tal vez algunos sí.

Stoik mira a su hijo con una ceja levantada mientras este solo suspira rendido. Para Hiccup, ganarle a su padre en una conversación era una batalla mucho peor que la que tuvo con la muerte roja, o al menos así lo veía él.

-Ya no importa hijo, si "esto" es algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos, nos desharemos de ellos dos rápidamente.

-¿Esa es tu forma de solucionar problemas?

-¡Así es!

Expresa lo ultimo con orgullo vikingo corriendo por sus venas.

-¡Así se habla Stoik!

-No lo apoyes Gobber, y papá, esto no parece algo hecho por ellos. Después de todo ¿Qué es "eso" exactamente?

Lo que veían todos era algo pero nada al mismo tiempo. No era un objeto solido ni material, de hecho ni siquiera tenía una forma definida o color en lo absoluto. "Eso", siendo la única palabra capaz de definir lo que sea que estaban viendo, deformaba la imagen del lado opuesto. Los vikingos que veían a través, podían ver a los vikingos delate de ellos siendo deformados y alterados en gran medida. Parecía no importar desde que punto lo mirases, siempre se iba a ver lo que estaba al otro lado de esa forma, pero más allá de eso, no parecía hacer nada mas, las imágenes que mostraba estaban en constante cambio pero del otro lado no cambiaba nada y lo que mostraba no era nada que pudiera considerarse como preocupante. Stoik no sabía qué hacer o como responderle a su hijo, así que opto por quedarse callado. Eran en situaciones como esta en las que el valoraba un consejo de Gothi por sobre cualquier cosa.

De pronto "eso" empezó a hacer cosas, eso fue algo que puso en alerta a todos los presentes, haciéndolos saltar de sus lugares puesto que no esperaban que pasase nada.

-¡TODOS, RETROCEDAN!

Fue el grito dado por Stoik y recibido y obedecido por todos los demás vikingos.

- _¡Quédate detrás de mi Hiccup!_

El mencionado tomo su escudo de la silla de Toothless y retrocedió, quedando un par de pasos por detrás de su dragón, quien se coloco junto a él y lo mantuvo lo más cerca posible de la silla por si necesitaban salir volando, y de sí mismo para poder protegerlo.

La cosa, que antes se mostraba relativamente inofensiva, ahora estaba cambiando. Volviéndose completamente negra, y ocasionalmente lanzaba pequeños rayos purpuras. De los bordes de "eso", una especie de espiral amarillo comenzó a formarse, pareciendo ser absorbido por el centro negro y desapareciendo en su interior. Se expandía y alargaba, haciéndose más grande a cada momento pero lentamente, hasta que llego un punto en el que no creció más. Grande como un Nadder, extraño como un Furia Nocturna y presumiblemente peligroso como los prisioneros según Stoik, esa cosa no parecía augurar nada bueno y, siendo ese el caso, eran vikingos, podían con todo lo que les pusieran delante y esta vez no sería la excepción.

-¡Preparen sus armas!

Tardando un par de segundos más de lo que le gustaría a Stoik, los vikingos reaccionaron al llamado de su jefe y desenfundaron sus hachas y espadas. Todos en guardia y preparados, los dragones listos junto a sus jinetes y estos con armas en manos, miraban "eso" estando preparados para que la aldea se volviera una zona de guerra.


	8. Chapter 8

-¿Estás seguro de esto, padre?

La voz sonaba preocupada y ligeramente angustiada.

-No hace falta repetírtelo nuevamente, pero parece que tendré que hacerlo para que te lo metas en esa cabeza tuya: No hay otra manera de solucionar esto, dependemos de ellos y tenemos que confiar en que lo logren, y eso es algo que tú también deberías hacer.

Su voz grave y autoritaria sonaba segura, confiada, no mostraba ni un ápice de duda.

-¡Pero son humanos, no podemos encomendarles una tarea de estas proporciones! ¿Y si no lo logran?

-Lo lograran.

El fastidio en él se podía apreciar en su tono de voz, su postura en su trono, y en las facciones de su rostro, dejando en claro la cantidad de veces que tuvo ya esta misma discusión.

-Pero y si…

-¡SUFICIENTE!- Explotó- ¡No pienso volver a tener esta misma discusión una y otra vez, Thor, ellos lo lograran, tienen que lograrlo, y eso es algo que tiene que ser así TE GUSTE O NO!

Una ligera risa se escucha en la entrada del inmenso recinto. La voz le pertenecía a otro hombre, solo que este era el más pequeño de los tres.

-Thor, Thor, Thor… siempre tan melodramático.

-Guarda silencio Loki.

Eso solo consigue sacarle otra risa a Loki, quien se mantenía lejos de todos los demás.

-Basta los dos,- Interviene la voz autoritaria- no es momento para discutir por cosas como esas, ya todos están reunidos en un solo lugar y el portal está a punto de abrirse, solo le falta un poco mas de poder y podremos cruzar. Es lamentable que tengamos que abrir un portal así, pero no tenemos otra opción. Ustedes dos, prepárense, vendrán conmigo.

-Si padre.

-Como quieras.

Loki era el más indiferente de todos con respecto a este asunto, cosa que molestaba a Thor en gran medida, al creer que su hermano no se tomaba en serio el problema por el que todas las realidades estaban pasando sin saberlo.

-Podrías mostrar un poco mas de interés. Este problema es algo que nos concierne a todos.

-Ay Thor, me duele que me juzgues por mi actitud y no por mis acciones.- Sonríe altaneramente- Si no mostrara ningún interés en todo en su lugar, no estaría prestando mi poder para hacerlo, a diferencia de "otros".

El dios sujetó su martillo con mucha más fuerza, hasta el punto de dejar blancos sus nudillos y mira con rabia a su hermano por su comentario. Loki solo ensancha su sonrisa.

-Yo no doy mi poder porque Asgard necesita protección. Todos están débiles, es por eso que somos más vulnerables a un ataque en este momento, cualquiera tomaría ventaja de una situación así.

-Y dime hermanito ¿Quién tomaría ventaja exactamente? Si hasta ese asqueroso gusano entiende la gravedad de la situación y está colaborando a su manera. Si tuviéramos que señalar a alguien con el dedo, tú serias, de todos, al que menos le importa todo esto.

Thor comenzó a caminar hacia Loki con su martillo lanzando rayos, preparado para mandarlo a volar por su insolencia, pero Loki no se movía ni retiraba la sonrisa de su rostro, solo permanecía recostado en el inmenso umbral de las puertas doradas que daban acceso al trono de su padre.

-Retira tus palabras.

-No.

-¡HAZLO!

-… No.

Thor soltó un grito de rabia pura y comenzó a correr hacia Loki mientras giraba su martillo, Loki vio venir esto y simplemente esquivo hacia un lado, evitando el golpe sin mayores dificultades.

-¡TODO LO QUE HAGO, LO HAGO PARA PROTEGER A ASGARD!

-Si claro.

Loki solo rueda los ojos mientras ve con fastidio a su hermano haciendo una rabieta que el provoco.

-¡Es verdad, en el sagrado nombre de mi padre Odín, es verdad!

Ambas miradas fueron desviadas hacia Odín, quien solo sostenía su frente con la palma de su mano.

-Basta los dos, no es momento para enfrentarnos por cosas como esas en este momento, lo que tenemos que hacer ahora es ir al mundo humano y buscar la ayuda de ellos. El tiempo se está acabando y no podemos demorarnos ni un segundo más, quien sabe cuando pueda convertirse en el último segundo que nos quede.

Odín se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de su recinto. Paso de largo a los dioses hermanos sin mirar a ninguno de los dos. Loki y Thor cruzaron sus miradas por un segundo antes de romper el contacto visual y comenzar a seguir a su padre hasta las puertas de Asgard, lugar donde los esperaba Heimdal con el portal casi completo.

* * *

-¡No se separen, mantengan formado el circulo y quienes no puedan pelear que se resguarden en el Gran Salón!

Todos los vikingos se mantenían firmes en sus lugares, otros corrían y se colocaban en posición de combate, alzando sus escudos y sosteniendo sus hachas con firmeza. Mujeres y niños se dirigían hacia el Gran Salón siendo escoltados por algunos vikingos que se quedaban como guardias en las puertas.

Hiccup sujetaba su escudo como si fuera lo último que fuese a ver antes de morir, siendo escudado también por el escamoso cuerpo de su dragón. Toothless se mostraba desconforme con la idea de dejar que Hiccup se quedara en ese lugar por más tiempo, quería sacarlo de ese lugar para mantenerlo seguro, llevárselo lo más rápido y lejos posible, pero por mucho que quisiera llevárselo, solo con mirarlo a los ojos podía ver la determinación de quedarse con su gente y proteger su pueblo en caso de que algo malo pasase, y eso era algo que le fascinaba de su jinete.

Toothless fue sacado de su leve trance, al escuchar todo el ruido que estaban causando los humanos. Confundido voltea a todos lados para ver que estaban haciendo.

Vikingos se trepaban por los techos de las casas con arcos en sus espaldas y espadas enganchadas en la cintura, los arqueros colocados en los techos para ganar mejor visibilidad, sujetaban los arcos con la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha, con movimientos precisos, recogían flechas de los carcajes que sobresalían por sus hombros. La madera del arco de un vikingo se quejo con un leve crujido al sentir la repentina tensión de la cuerda atada a los extremos de este, la flecha estaba en su lugar, preparada, titilaba la punta de esta al reflejar la tenue luz del ocaso y las antorchas que estaban siendo encendidas en ese momento. El vikingo temblaba ligeramente, no de miedo, sino de emoción, excitación producida por la repentina descarga de adrenalina que le causaba esta situación. "La sangre del guerrero", es lo que decían los vikingos al sentir la emoción antes de la batalla, y sobre todo esta, pues se enfrentaban a lo desconocido.

Un sonoro golpe sobresalto al dragón de escamas negras. Un vikingo a sus espaldas hizo resonar su escudo al golpearlo fuertemente con su hacha. A este le siguió otro y otro y otro más, todos los vikingos golpeaban sus escudos con sus armas desorientando y mareando al dragón hasta que todo quedo en silencio.

-¡Esta puede convertirse en la lucha más grande que jamás hayamos enfrentado,- Stoik da un paso al frente, ablando para todos- las pasadas incursiones de dragones, cuando aun estábamos en guerra con ellos, pueden ser nada comparado con esto, peleen con valentía, y si hemos de morir, QUE LAS VALKIRIAS GUÍEN NUESTROS ESPÍRITUS AL VALHALLA!

Gritos y voces alzadas al cielo, vitoreando y ovacionando las palabras de su jefe que parecía capaz de enfrentarse a un ejército él solo en ese momento.

Unas siluetas comenzaron a tomar forma dentro del remolino que todos los vikingos rodeaban. Los gritos cesaron abruptamente mientras todos se ponían firmes una vez más, observando como esas siluetas comenzaron a tomar forma hasta asemejarse a los cuerpos de personas, tres en total. Las siluetas se fueron aclarando poco a poco hasta que habían aparecido por completo ante todos los vikingos.

-¿¡Quienes son ustedes!?

Stoik mostraba seriedad, seguridad y firmeza tanto en su tono de voz como en su postura, totalmente erguido, con su espada en mano, preparada para lo que pudiera pasar.

-…

Ninguno de los tres respondió, solo se limitaron a mirar a su alrededor, contemplando la formación de ataque de los vikingos que los tenían completamente rodeados. Arqueros, soldados, lanceros… todos colocados de forma tal que eran capaces de cubrir los puntos flacos de los demás. De los tres que llegaron, el del medio esbozó una muy leve sonrisa al ver y entender esto.

-Bajen sus armas.

Su voz sonaba neutra, grave e imponente pero carente de emociones.

-¿¡Que!?

-Dije que bajen sus armas.

-¿¡Y quien te crees que eres para ordenarnos que hacer!?

Frunció el ceño por la insolencia con la que se estaba dirigiendo Stoik hacia él. Levanto su lanza y golpeo el suelo fuertemente con el extremo final del mango, la tierra tembló y los vikingos trastabillaron a causa de esto, algunos que estaban en los techos de las casas con arcos no tuvieron tanta suerte y cayeron inevitablemente.

Toothless, quien se mantenía firme con sus cuatro patas en tierra pese al temblor, cubrió el cuerpo de Hiccup con un ala y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, su jinete no protesto por esto.

- **¡Dije que bajen sus armas!**

Con una presencia e imponencia digna de muy pocos, los vikingos lentamente se fueron deshaciendo de sus armas y de su espíritu de lucha. Sin decirlo en voz alta, todos sabían que estaba sintiendo la persona que tenían a su lado, derrota e impotencia sin siquiera poder defenderse, la misma sensación que sintieron cuando vieron por primera vez a Muerte Roja. Los únicos que se mantenían firmes pese a todo eran Stoik, Gobber y Hiccup, que si bien este ultimo estaba un par de pasos por detrás de su padre y mentor y siendo protegido también por su dragón, mantenía su escudo firme en sus manos, aunque no para combatir precisamente.

-Se los preguntare una vez más ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

La voz de Stoik ya no sonaba tan firme como antes y eso era algo que cualquiera podía notarlo.

-Traigan a los jinetes de dragones y a los niños que vinieron con estos.

Stoik, como jefe y como padre estuvo a punto de protestar, pero antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo, Hiccup se adelanto un paso de él, para sorpresa de los vikingos, de su dragón y de su padre, incluso al verlo de espaldas podían verlo firme y decidido.

-Yo soy Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, líder de la academia de dragones y jinete del último Furia Nocturna. ¿Qué es lo que necesitan de nosotros?

-Una introducción muy formal muchacho, se nota que eres hijo de tu padre.

-… Gracias.

-Es hora de presentarnos, después de todo no venimos de visitas. Mi nombre es Odín y estos dos son mis hijos.- Señala con la mano a los dos que estaban a cada lado de él- La presencia de los niños y los demás jinetes es necesaria en este momento, hay algo que tenemos que pedirles y no nos queda mucho tiempo.

-O-Odín. ESE Odín.

El dios no responde a su pregunta, simplemente guarda silencio.

De entre la multitud de vikingos, se empezaron a escuchar quejidos e insultos, estaban siendo empujados en varias zonas separadas hasta que de entre ellos aparecieron cinco vikingos armados, los jinetes, y detrás de cuatro de ellos, sujetando sus manos, estaban los niños Hiccup, Snotlout, Camicazi y Fishlegs.

-Muy bien, antes que nada quiero pedirles disculpas por haberlos arrastrado de su tierra de una forma tan forzada, necesitábamos su ayuda y no había otra forma de…

Odín detiene su discurso y baja la cabeza levemente mientras ve a un punto aleatorio del suelo. Parecía estar desconectado del resto del mundo. Ese estado de ensoñación parece terminar cuando lo oyen maldecir en voz baja y llevarse la mano izquierda al rostro.

-¿Padre, que pasa?

-La situación es más comprometedora de lo que pensábamos, debemos volver a Asgard mientras el portal siga abierto.

-Pero ¿Y ellos?

-Loki, tú te quedaras para ayudarlos en lo que puedas, mientras tanto Thor, tú te encargaras de suplir el lugar de tu hermano y entregaras tu poder.

-¡Pero padre!-

- **¡SIN PEROS!** \- El momento en el que Odín levanto la voz, todos retrocedieron medio o un paso completo por miedo- Lo harás, y mi decisión es ¡FINAL!

Thor acepto a regañadientes pero no dijo nada más.

-No te pongas así hermanito, ahora si podrás se de utilidad ¿no crees?

-Maldito seas Loki.

-¿Por qué? Si yo no tuve nada que ver,- En su rostro muestra una falsa mueca de tristeza por las palabras de Tohr, pero por dentro estaba disfrutando todas y cada una de ellas- en realidad tendrías que verlo por el lado positivo, al no tener todos tus poderes podrás entrenar de otra forma, algo me dice que te va a ser útil.

-¿Y tú que sabes? Solo tienes tu magia y trucos para defenderte y pelear, no tienes ni idea de lo que es enfrentarte a un oponente cara a cara.

-Tal vez tengas razón, pero yo voy a recuperar mi poder y tu estas obligado a perderlo, ahora es mejor que se vayan de una vez, no creo que el portal este abierto por mucho más tiempo.

-Tienes razón Loki. Thor, vámonos.

Con esa sentencia, Odín y Thor se dan media vuelta y comienzan a caminar hacia el portal nuevamente.

-¡Recuerden que solo con una ganzúa no va a ser posible forzar la cerradura!

El extraño comentario de Loki llamo la atención tanto de Odín como de Thor lo suficiente como para que se dieran media vuelta y le preguntaran porque dijo eso, pero el portal se cerró antes de que tuvieran la oportunidad de hacer aun que sea la primera, dejándolos así con la duda de porque dijo eso, y no solo a ellos, también a los vikingos, que cada vez entendían menos que estaba pasando.

-Stoik, ¿podáramos hablar en un lugar más privado?

-… Ah sí, por supuesto… ejem… todos, vuelvan a sus tareas, no hay nada más que ver.

Así como llegaron, los vikingos comenzaron a vaciar la plaza del pueblo.

-¡No bajen sus armas todavía!- Loki llamo la atención de todos con eso, logrando que se voltearan confundidos- Más pronto que tarde me temo, van a ser necesarias, si quieren proteger su aldea y todo lo que les importa, no las bajen todavía.

Eso fue lo último que dijo antes de dirigirse a Stoik y hacer un ademan con la mano para que liderara el camino hasta el lugar que Loki había solicitado para hablar con un poco mas de privacidad.

Stoik iba caminando delante de todos, liderando el camino hasta su casa. Seguido de el venia Loki mirando todo lo que lo rodeaba, no sabían si lo que veía le interesaba o no, ya que su rostro no dejaba entrever que tipo de pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza. Detrás de Loki venían Hiccup y Toothless, el primero ya no tenía su escudo en sus manos, estaba en su espalda y Toothless caminaba a su lado, más cerca que de costumbre, asegurándose así de mantenerlo seguro en caso de que "ese", como así lo llamaba el, decidiera dar media vuelta y hacer algo en contra de su jinete. Y por ultimo venían el resto de jinetes junto a los niños, y los niños tenían a sus dragones con ellos porque, a excepción de Windwalker, eran lo suficientemente pequeños como para caber sin molestar.

Cuando llegaron a la casa por fin, Stoik los hizo pasar a todos, inclusive dejo entrar al dragón de montar del pequeño Hiccup. La casa, si bien era grande, tener a tantas personas y dos dragones grandes dentro, reducía el espacio considerablemente, pero incluso con esas, Toothless se negó a apartarse del lado de su jinete, haciendo espacio para ellos dos solos más al fondo de la casa.

-Muy bien "Loki", ¿Qué se supone que debes decirnos?

-No hables así Snotlout.

Astrid le murmura lo suficientemente bajo como para que solo el escuche.

-Antes que nada, voy a hacer algo con respecto a los nombres si no les importa, y si les importa, también.

Levanto sus manos y comenzó a formar una serie de runas extrañas y a hablar en un lenguaje desconocido. Las runas se movieron de lugar, formando una esfera violeta que comenzó a convertirse en una especie de humo, cuando todo el humo desapareció, a simple vista nada había cambiado.

-¿…Que acabas de hacer?

-Solucione el problema de los nombres, ahora va a ser más fácil comunicarnos sin tener que estar señalando al que le iba dirigida la palabra.

-Ósea que les cambiaste nuestros nombres.

-No Astrid, no cambie sus nombre, simplemente que, al momento de pronunciarlos pensando en esa persona en concreto, lo dirás en un idioma diferente. Por ejemplo, nómbralo a él.

Astrid mira a quien apuntaba Loki con el dedo.

-Hiccup.

-Ahora inténtalo con él.

-Hipo.- Llevo ambas manos a su boca, sorprendida por esto, incluso si se lo esperaba, no era eso lo que quería decir, causándole igualmente una sorpresa- De verdad funciona.

-Así es, ahora les será más fácil hablarse entre ustedes y con alguien más, pero eso no es a lo que vengo, sino a algo mucho más importante.

-Espera, Espera, Espera… hay algo que es mas importante que tu cosa importante.

-Sí, así es.

-Tuffnut, Ruffnut… ¿de qué están hablando?

-Buena pregunta Snotlout,- Ambos gemelos caminan hasta estar en el centro del salón, preparados para monologar, Tuffnut comienza- veras, desde que el aburrimiento se convirtió en un problema para los vikingos y no había guerras con las que distraerse, se tuvo que recurrir a las bromas.

-Es correcto mi apreciado hermano, pero no a cualquier broma, sino a las bromas dedicadas al dios Loki.

-Lo que nos lleva a preguntarnos ¿eres "ese" Loki, o solo alguien que usa su nombre?

-Porque si resulta que eres solo un impostor, tu y yo tendremos un problema.

Ruffnut se acerca hasta el rostro del dios mientras lo ve con un ojo totalmente abierto y el otro entrecerrado, intentando parecer amenazante, pero solo logra incomodar al dios.

-Ahora, podrías responder a la pregunta.

-…Esta bien.- Loki aleja a la gemela empujándole la frente con un dedo, casi al punto de repudiar la cercanía de esta- Yo soy de hecho, el dios Loki, el dios al que ustedes dedicaron todas sus bromas. La carretilla de armas cuando Snotlout probo la catapulta, asustar a los tripulantes del barco pesquero haciéndoles creer que eran un monstruo marino, e incluso engañar a Hiccup al hacerle creer que había descubierto una nueva especie de dragón,- El mencionado baja la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza por eso- fueron buenas bromas lo reconozco, pero no suficientes.

Al ver el interés con el que lo veían los gemelos por asegurarles que, de hecho el era el dios al que dedicaban todas sus bromas, Loki esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Cuéntanos entonces, oh gran Loki ¿Qué debemos hacer para que esté satisfecho?

Loki lo medita por un momento antes de acercarse a los gemelos y susurrarles al oído lo que debían hacer para contentarlo. Los rostros de ambos se iluminan y una sonrisa maliciosa se forma en sus caras, cuando Loki se aleja un par de pasos de ellos antes de volver a hablarles en voz alta.

-Pero eso háganlo solo cuando yo se los indique, no antes ni después, ¿quedo claro?

-¡Por supuesto señor!

-¡Mas claro imposible!

-Muy bien entonces, pero hasta que no llegue el momento, hagan lo que les parezca más "apropiado".

Asienten fervientemente antes de salir corriendo de la casa de Stoik en dirección desconocida. Snotlout sufre un escalofrió bastante potente, cosa que logra hacer que se ponga nervioso, mas por su propia seguridad que por otra cosa.

-¿Alguien más? ¿No? ¿Nadie? Bueno no importa, ahora si podemos continuar con lo que quería decirles desde el principio. Tomen asiento en algún lugar, muy probablemente lo vayan a necesitar.

-Dios Loki, siéntese aquí, por favor.

-Muy amable de tu parte Stoik.

Stoik le entrega su silla a Loki para que pueda sentarse cómodamente mientras les relata lo que sea que piense relatarles. Los demás se acomodan en el piso de la casa como pueden, Windwalker se recuesta contra una pared para que Hipo se recargue sobre su lado, a esto también se le suman Patapez y Camicazi, Patán se aleja de ellos junto con su dragón. El resto de jinetes y Stoik están más cerca del dios que los niños o Hiccup, quien estaba más al fondo, de espaldas a Loki, recargado en el escamoso cuerpo de su dragón y con una mano sobre la cabeza de este, acariciando y rascando las escamas de manera ocasional, intentando así que se relaje. Toothless no iba a admitir eso en voz alta, pero si así recibía más caricias de su jinete, solo por mostrar desconfianza hacia ese tipo, actuar así no le parecía algo malo.

 _-Hiccup ¿Qué crees que quiera decirles?_

 _-Cuando se decida a hablar lo sabremos._

Loki salió de su estado meditativo cuando encontró las palabras más adecuadas para explicarles la situación a los humanos. Los dragones no eran importantes.

-Ustedes están reunidos en este lugar para llevar a cabo una tarea. No es algo sencillo lo que les voy a pedir, ni tampoco es algo de lo que vayan a salir ilesos, es algo peligroso, muy peligroso, y también es algo que no pueden negarse a cumplir bajo ningún concepto.

-Entiendo que sea algo peligrosos, pero ¿tanto? ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?

-Bueno Astrid, ¿sabes lo que es una realidad alterna?- La mencionada solo niega con la cabeza- Una realidad alterna es un mundo que avanza exactamente al mismo tiempo que este, pero en el que suceden eventos diferentes, ellos cuatro son un ejemplo perfecto. En una realidad alterna, las cosas cambian, las personas que te sean conocidas de rostro pueden tener actitudes totalmente diferentes de las que tú conoces, y no solo eso, incluso el cómo funciona todo también puede ser diferente. En este mundo son jinetes de dragones, pero en otro mundo puede que uno de ustedes este muerto, o no haya nacido todavía, o que la época en la que nazcan no sea esta sino mas en el futuro, inclusive puede ser que los dragones, en vez de ser eso, dragones, sean humanos, o puedan cambiar de forma, hasta existe la posibilidad de que los papeles se inviertan y sean ustedes los dragones, o que el dragón de Hiccup sea humano y el heredero de Berk, y que el Furia Nocturna que derribe no sea otro que el propio Hiccup en forma de dragón. Todo lo que se imaginen y más es posible, pero no vengo desde Asgard para darles una charla de micro existencialismo, todo lo que les dije hasta ahora sobre las realidades alternas, sobre los posibles mundos está desapareciendo.- Pausa su discurso brevemente para asegurarse de que todos le están prestando atención. Luego de verificar eso, prosigue- Verán, hace no mucho, en un mundo existente desde hace mucho antes que este, los seres que lo habitaban, descubrieron una forma de manipular el tiempo…

-Un momento, ¿no dijiste que todas estas realidades o lo que sea, avanzaban al mismo tiempo? Entonces ¿Cómo es que existe otro mundo desde antes que el nuestro?

-Buena pregunta Hiccup, y la respuesta es bastante más simple de lo que pudieras imaginar. El tiempo, por ley total y absoluta de toda la existencia, avanza en una dirección única, y es hacia adelante, pero aunque es igual para todos, no todos empiezan desde el mismo punto. Si quieres que te dé un ejemplo, sería un bebe recién nacido y tú mismo. El bebe comparte el mismo tiempo que todo y todos, pero su punto de partida no es el mismo que el tuyo. ¿Entiendes?

-… Más o menos.

-Continúo si no te importa. ¿En dónde me quede…? Ah sí. Verán, cuando descubrieron la forma de manipular el tiempo, también descubrieron, sin saberlo, un poder que sobrepasa al de todos los dioses existentes, ¿Por qué? Porque con el paso del tiempo también pasa la vida de una persona, su destino, todo lo que es y en lo que se puede convertir, su mortalidad… controlar el tiempo es controlar a vida y la muerte misma de todo y todos. Si yo controlase el tiempo, en este momento seria el ser supremo y absoluto de todo. Así de grande es el poder del tiempo.

-Pero no entiendo, si controlar el tiempo es tan peligroso, ¿para qué nos necesitan? Somos solo personas, no tenemos poderes como los de un dios o esos dos.

-Bueno Snotlout… en eso tienes razón, son solo personas, humanos simples y corrientes, incluso con sus dragones no son más que insectos en comparación con la inmensidad de esta tarea, pero también fueron ustedes los elegidos para llevarla a cabo. Odín les tiene en muy alta estima y confía en que van a ser capaces de completar esta misión con éxito, no sin problemas, pero cree que lo lograran.

-¿Y tú lo crees?

-Aunque me sorprenda, tengo más esperanza en ustedes doce que en cualquier otro, y la verdad no estoy muy seguro de porque.

-Nosotros no somos…

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?- Astrid interrumpe a Fishlegs abruptamente- Aun no sabemos para que nos necesitan exactamente, y si todo lo que dices es cierto, entonces lo mejor sería no retrasar más esto ¿no crees?

-En efecto, tienes razón. Ustedes tienen que ir en busca y captura de tres llaves, una representa al pasado, otra al presente y la ultima al futuro. El problema no es ese sino el siguiente: estas tres llaves están fragmentadas en pedazos, y esos pedazos están separados y protegidos con una especie de escudo mágico que impide que los dioses puedan localizarlas o acercarse. Precisar la ubicación de un fragmento es algo que no somos capaces de hacer, inclusive si lo hiciéramos todos juntos. Yo tal vez podría lograr algo ahora que tengo todos mis poderes de vuelta, pero no estoy seguro de poder conseguirlo.

-Ósea que tenemos que buscar pedazos de esas llaves, sin tener idea de donde están, como son, o como encontraras ¿me equivoco?

-No.

-Estamos muertos.

-Cállate Snotlout. Dios Loki,- Hiccup se pone de pie. A él lo sigue su dragón y el dios- ¿Qué se supone que hagamos entonces? Si ni los dioses pueden hacer nada, no creo que nosotros tengamos alguna oportunidad.

-Acompáñenme todos afuera, quiero mostrarles algo.- Uno a uno se fueron poniendo de pie mientras seguían a Loki para que les enseñara lo que sea que quería enseñarles. No se alejaron más de un par de pasos de la casa, hasta que vieron al dios contemplando el firmamento- Díganme, cuando miran hacia arriba ¿Qué ven?

-… El ¿cielo?

-¿Y de noche, que es lo que ven?

-El cielo de noche.

Loki medita un momento las respuestas de los vikingos, llegando a la conclusión de que, efectivamente, son vikingos.

-Cuándo miran a la luna, ¿creen que pueden alcanzarla volando?

Los vikingos se miran entre ellos, buscando algún significado a las palabras del dios. _¿Qué importa si podemos o no alcanzar la luna?_ Era lo que todos pensaban en ese momento.

- _Antes de conocerte, Hiccup, intente volar lo más alto posible por mi cuenta, pero no parecía que me acercara a nada, hasta que llego un momento en el que me costaba respirar y tuve que descender._

 _-¿De verdad? Wow, no me lo esperaba la verdad._

 _-Todos tenemos alguna limitación._

Hiccup medita las palabras de su dragón antes de dirigirse a Loki.

-No. Es imposible.

-Te ves muy seguro de tus palabras, y la verdad es que no te equivocas, PERO, al mismo tiempo si te equivocas. Veras, hace tiempo, casi cincuenta años, un mundo en el que ustedes no existen ni van a existir, se logro llegar a la luna. Las personas, quienes veían esta hazaña como algo imposible de realizar, no podían creer que, efectivamente se había conseguido un objetivo que rayaba la locura, por supuesto este mundo del que les estoy hablando existe desde antes que el suyo. No, no es el culpable de todo esto sin otro, pero volviendo al tema, la primera vez que un humano piso la luna, lo primero que dijo fue "un pequeño paso para el hombre, pero un gran salto para la humanidad" ¿saben porque? Porque en el momento en el que esa persona piso la luna y dejo su huella, entendió que dejar una huella no significaba nada en sí misma, que el verdadero significado de esa huella era todo por lo que se tuvo que pasar para poder dejar esa huella. A lo que quiero llegar es que ustedes, como humanos, son poseedores de algo que muchas especies animales no poseen, y eso es, conciencia propia y terquedad. Tienen la capacidad de pensar por sí mismos, sin ser guiado por instintos primitivos… la mayor parte del tiempo, pero más allá de eso, tienen la capacidad de localizar un objetivo y tratar con de conseguirlo con todas sus fuerzas sin rendirse. Tu aldea es un ejemplo perfecto de mis palabras. Llevaban en guerra con los dragones ¿Cuánto? ¿Trescientos años? ¿Mas? pero pese a eso nunca se rindieron y ahora mírense, volando sobre el lomo de unas bestias escupe fuego que creían que solo sabían matar y robar.

Todos los dragones presentes fruncen el seño por haber sido llamados bestias escupe fuego, incluso los que no tenían nada que ver en ese lugar se sintieron ofendidos.

-Escucha las palabras de Loki, hijo.

Todos ignoran el malestar de los dragones sin siquiera disimularlo.

-¿Papá?

\- Para serte sincero, no entiendo muy bien todo esto, pero si entiendo una cosa, tú y tus amigos son los únicos que pueden conseguirlo, es por eso que no debes pensar en lo que otros no pueden hacer, sino en lo que tú mismo eres capaz de conseguir, ¿o acaso te rendiste al primer intento fallido de volar con ese dragón?

 _-Tengo nombre ¿sabes?_

-Y esto va para todos,- Nuevamente es ignorado- no deben de pensar en que no pueden hacer otros, sino en que pueden hacer ustedes mismos de forma individual o como grupo.

-Sabias palabras Stoik, pero es mejor dejar esto en este punto, es muy tarde y el sueño afecta al pensamiento, así que lo mejor sería ir a dormir. Mañana continuamos.

-Me parece bien. Todos vayan a dormir. Camicazi, tú te quedaras en la casa de Astrid, Patán, con Snotlout, Patapez con Fishlegs, y tu Hipo, vendrás con nosotros. No te importa compartir tu cuarto ¿verdad hijo?

-Para nada papá. ¿ _Me prestas un trozo de tu roca, amigo?_

 _-¡Claro!_

La petición repentina de Hiccup causo que Toothless respondiera de manera sobre exaltada e inconsciente, y el dragón al notar esto se mordió la lengua por su reacción, por suerte para el, Hiccup no noto eso, o al menos así lo creía él.

Todos se separaron después de eso de acuerdo a las indicaciones de Stoik. Hiccup, Hipo, Toothless, Desdentado, Windwalker y Stoik entraron nuevamente a la casa, siendo los cinco primeros los que subieron las escaleras en dirección al cuarto de Hiccup para pasar la noche.

-Así que esta es tu habitación.

El lugar se diferenciaba de su caseta en la Orilla del Dragón en varios factores. La cama por ejemplo estaba colocada de manera horizontal a la puerta y pegada a la pared de la izquierda. Al lado de esta estaba una mesa de noche con una vela encendida, dando así una iluminación apenas suficiente para leer el libro de dragones en la cama. Justo frente a la cama se encontraba una inmensa roca con marcas de quemaduras en forma circular, la cama de Toothless, muy similar a la roca que tenía en la su puesto de avanzada. Una mesa al lado derecho de la cama con un par de velas encendidas y un armario al final de la habitación. Más allá de eso el cuarto en si no contaba con nada más, dejando bastante espacio libre para que su dragón pudiera sentirse cómodo.

-¿Te gusta?

Inquiere Hiccup mirando también cada rincón de su antigua habitación. En un momento voltea hacia arriba y, inclusive con la tenue luz ambiente que había en el lugar, logra ver perfectamente marcas de garras en una viga de madera que cruza por todo el techo. Al acercarse, recuerdos invaden su mente y una sonrisa de nostalgia invade su rostro.

-Es muy parecida a la mía. ¿Qué estás viendo?

-Estas marcas. _¿Las recuerdas Toothless?_

 _-Como olvidarlas._

-¿El las hizo?

-Así es. Sucedió hace unos años. Habíamos descubierto un nuevo dragón en la isla, y por decisión unánime del resto, yo tuve que encargarme de él. Como era solo una cría pensé que no iba a tener problemas, pero me equivoque. Este enorme reptil se puso celoso.

- _¡No estaba celoso! Solo quería advertirte pero no me escuchabas._

 _-Si estabas celoso pero no quieres admitirlo._

 _-…_

 _-¡JA! ¡Lo sabía!_

El dragón negro aparto la vista por la vergüenza, eso solo logro ensanchar la sonrisa de su jinete.

-¿Y qué paso después?

Inquirió Hipo deseoso de saber cómo terminaba la historia. Hiccup al verlo podía notar ese brillo de curiosidad en sus ojos que solo un niño poseía, y él se sintió como un hermano mayor que saciaba la curiosidad de su hermanito cada vez que necesitaba saber algo. Fue en ese momento que, por un segundo, se olvido que estaba hablando consigo mismo.

 _-Después de que un pequeño incidente sucediera en la noche que se quedo ese dragón a dormir, al día siguiente Hiccup me llevo al lugar donde nos conocimos para que me quedara mientras ese dragón estaba poniendo en peligro a toda la aldea._

Hipo le dirige una mirada inquisitiva a su contraparte. Toothless sonríe satisfecho por haber causado esa reacción. Si ese día no se sintió tan mortificado cono a él le gustaría, este era un buen momento para que lo estuviera.

-¿¡Cómo pudiste dejarlo abandonado en el bosque!? Pudo haberle pasado algo, además el solo trataba de advertirte del peligro y protegerte.

-Y-ya lo sé, pero en mi defensa déjame decir que él no se explicaba demasiado bien, además, el "pequeño incidente" del que el habla casi incendia la casa.

 _-Exacto, casi_

 _-¿Y te sientes orgulloso por eso?_

 _-Bueno… yo no diría orgulloso._

-Saben que, mejor dejamos esto hasta aquí y vamos a dormir, ya es muy tarde y estoy seguro de que Loki nos va a contar más cosas mañana.

-Tienes razón. ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

-En la cama, y antes de que digas nada, no te preocupes por mí, yo dormiré con él. Que no te engañe su cuerpo escamoso, es más cómodo de lo que parece.

-Pero…

-Nada de protestas, a dormir.- Hiccup recogió una manta con la que cubrirse en la noche. Toothless lo esperó en su roca ya acomodado- _Buenas noches grandote._

- _Windwalker, acuéstate junto a la cama._

Hipo tomó otra manta del armario y la extendió en el suelo, justo al lado izquierdo de la cama. El mencionado no tardo en acostarse en su lugar de reposo por esa noche. Hipo y Desdentado ya estaban con los ojos cerrados, esperando pacientemente para que el sueño los invadiera, y Windwalker no tardo en imitarlos.

 _-Todavía no puedo creerlo.-_ Susurro el dragón negro para sí mismo.

 _-Yo tampoco._

 _-¿Estabas despierto?_

 _-Así es, decidí esperar a que ellos se durmieran. Aun no puedo creer que todo esto nos esté pasando._

 _-Yo no puedo creer que ese enano verde sea yo de otro mundo._

 _-¡Toothless!_

 _-Si fuera ese otro estaría bien, pero ¿ESE dragón soy yo?_

 _-¡Tu grandísimo… reptil inservible!_

Tootless se ríe bajo para evitar despertarlos, pero con eso se gana un leve golpe de Hiccup en su costado.

- _Nosotros también deberíamos dormir, algo me dice que mañana va a ser un día muy largo._

Hiccup bosteza sonoramente y se acomoda mejor contra su dragón para no molestarlo en la noche.

- _Descansa, amigo._

Despues de decir eso, Hiccup estaba determinado a cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar al mundo de los sueños, pero Toothless se lo impido.

Hiccup sintió como su dragón lo sujetaba de la cintura y lo movía como si fuera un trozo de papel. No eran movimientos bruscos o rápidos, eran delicados y considerados, suaves, amables, había tirado de él en una especie de abrazo en donde estaba envuelto por sus alas y sus patas impedían que se escapara. Hiccup se sintió confundido pero no incomodo, no entendió porque su dragón hizo eso pero no se quejaba. Al estar frente al escamoso pecho del dragón, podía sentir los latidos de su corazón. _Bum, bum, bum, bum,_ el sonido seguía un compas calmo y constante, siendo rítmicamente acompañado por la respiración del dragón que, sumado al calor natural que desprendía Toothless, causaba un efecto anestesiante en Hiccup que lo invitaban a cerrar los ojos y no volver a abrirlos hasta la mañana siguiente. Bostezó nuevamente y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar al mundo de los sueños por las agradables sensaciones que le transmitían el cuerpo de su dragón.

* * *

-¿Lo tienes listo?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Con quién lo hacemos?

-Que tal con Fishlegs, es un blanco fácil.

-Oh si.- Una sonrisa maliciosa se formo en su rostro y en el de su hermano- Esto va a ser genial.

-Tienes razón. Espero que se lastime.

-Yo también.

* * *

Una vez más, el sol se apiado de todos ellos, concediéndoles un día más de existencia en el mundo. Vikingos comenzaban sus rutinas muy temprano en la mañana. Algunos iban a los muelles, otros a las granjas, otros al mercado, pero todos tenían algo que hacer para mantener su mente ocupada.

En el bosque, lejos de la aldea, se encontraba Loki. El dios estaba levitando, con las piernas cruzadas y un aura verde lo envolvía, pero su rostro no mostraba concentración o serenidad, mostraba dolor, dolor intenso y constante. Su respiración era pesada e irregular, hasta que en un momento abrió los ojos y cayó al suelo.

Jadeaba pesadamente mientras gemía de dolor, poco a poco comenzó a levantarse de la fría tierra mientras abría los ojos poco a poco, acostumbrándose a la luz del día.

-Mñggaahhh… maldición, duele como el Helheim.- Blasfemaba el dios mientras hacía presión en su cabeza con sus manos, en un vano intento de aminorar el dolor- No creo ser capaz de mas, ¡pero solo con esto no es suficiente!

El dios suspira resignado. Le molesta saber que el límite de sus capacidades son tan bajas, tanto que es incapaz de llevar a cabo una tarea tan simple como buscar, ¿pero qué más puede hacer un dios cuando lo que busca esta mas allá de el? Nada. Nada de nada, y eso era algo que le picaba en el orgullo mucho más de lo que hubiese imaginado.

-Mejor será revisar los resultados… bueno, ojala fueran "resultados".

El dios extendió sus manos, y en ellas apareció un humo verde que poco a poco fue tomando una forma más redondeada y azulada. Esta esfera fue cambiando, mostrando parches verdes y marrones en algunas zonas, incluso había dos zonas que eran totalmente blancas en dos extremos opuestos de la esfera. Cuando se formo totalmente, mostraba distintos relieves y picos, simulando montañas, las extensiones de azul cubrían la mayor parte de la esfera, pero las zonas de color marrón y verde tampoco eran pequeñas, excepto esa. En un rincón apartado de todas las extensiones de verde y marrón, se encontraban un grupo de manchas verdes, algunos grises y otros blancos, de variados tamaños y formas, pero lo que destacaba de estas manchas verdes era que, sobre una de ellas, flotando, se encontraba un punto, y alrededor de este punto se encontraba un anillo. El anillo envolvía toda esa mancha verde, e inclusive algo de azul quedaba cubierto por esto, pero era en el único lugar en el que se encontraba algo así en la esfera.

\- ¡No puede ser, simplemente no puede ser!- El dios abrió los ojos, y al momento de ver lo que había aparecido delante de él, se llevo una sorpresa- Tiene que haber un error… tiene que haberlo.- El dios, estupefacto por su hallazgo, comprobó una y otra vez los resultados, teniendo siempre el mismo final- ¡Estas son grandes noticias! Pero… ya no estoy tan convencido, no creo que sea buena idea dejarlos así sin más. Mejor lo compruebo por mí mismo, a fin de cuentas, esto puede ser mejor de lo que esperaba.

* * *

- _Hiccup… hey, despierta, vamos Hiccup, arriba._

Toothless se había levantado hace un tiempo, bostezando y preparado para ponerse de pie y estirarse, pero había sentido algo diferente. Envuelto en sus patas, se encontraba un cuerpo humano, su rostro se mostraba apacible, calmo y cómodo, eso se notaba por la cercanía del cuerpo contra él. Se mantuvo contemplando el cuerpo entre sus alas un tiempo, observando cada detalle una y otra vez, sintiendo la suave respiración de su jinete contra sus escamas y el cálido tacto de sus manos en su pecho. Un momento muy reconfortante para el dragón, ciertamente, pero sabía que en algún momento tenían que despertar, y ese momento no podía alargarlo mucho más.

-Mnghh… cinco minutos más…

El dragón mira enternecido a su jinete, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que le hablo en dragonés, aun que eso no resultaba un problema, si logro sonsacarle una ligera risilla al dragón.

- _Ya es hora de levantarse, Hiccup._

 _-… ¿Qué? ¿Toothless?_

Hiccup, desorientado, miro hacia todos lados, encontrándose únicamente con un cálido negro. La voz de su dragón lo despertó, pero no podía encontrarlo por ningún lado, hasta que vio hacía arriba.

- _Buenos días Hiccup._

 _-Buenos días…_

Su voz, con esas simples dos palabras, murió totalmente al ver dos gemas verdes que lo miraban fijamente, casi pareciendo que atravesaban y se adueñaban de su alma. El contacto visual se mantuvo por… ¿Minutos? ¿Horas? ¿Segundos? No estaba seguro de eso, pues al mirar a ese verde amarillento, o toxico, como a él le gustaba llamarlo en secreto, poco importaba el tiempo que pasara contemplándolos, siempre siendo devuelta una mirada amable y cálida, llena de un cariño dirigida únicamente para él.

- _Es hora de levantarnos, hoy tenemos cosas que hacer._

Hiccup fue sacado de su estado de ensoñación abruptamente al escuchar la voz de su dragón, había estado mirándolo directamente a los ojos todo el tiempo y al momento de darse cuenta de ese detalle, aparto la vista sonrojado.

- _T-Tienes razón,-_ Tartamudeaba nervioso- _es mejor que salgamos._

Se puso de pie rápidamente, evitando ver a los ojos a su dragón en todo momento.

-Hipo, despierta, ya es de día.

Hiccup sacudió el cuerpo de Hipo ligeramente mientras hablaba cerca de lo que él creía era la cabeza.

-Nngghhh…- El cuerpo que se encontraba cubierto por gruesas sabanas, comenzó a retorcerse levemente mientras hacía sonidos que se asemejaban a quejidos o gemidos. De entre las sabanas apareció la cabeza de un niño con el cabello todo revuelto y con un rostro soñoliento- Buenos días…- Hipo se froto los ojos y bostezo- _Desdentado, despierta._

Hiccup dejo de prestarle atención a Hipo para concentrarse en su dragón en el otro extremo de la cama. Estaba sacudiendo a Windwalker con una pata para despertarlo, pero tardo un poco en despertarlo debido a que el dragón de montar de Hipo parecía mostrarse reacio a abandonar el mundo de los sueños por alguna razón.

-¡Hiccup! ¿¡Estas despierto!?

Se escucho un grito desde la planta de abajo que sobresalto a todos, el grito fue más fuerte de lo que debería haber sido y eso causo que resonara en las paredes de la habitación causando eco. El nombrado estaba por gritarle devuelta, pero decidió que era una mejor opción bajar y mostrarse a su padre.

-¿Vamos?

Hizo una seña con la cabeza para que todos lo siguieran. Con pereza y lentitud, los que aun permanecían acostados, se pusieron de pie lentamente, desperezándose y estirando el cuerpo.

Ya estando todos en la planta baja, se encontraron que Stoik los estaba esperando en su silla y, por la cara que tenía, parecía ser algo importante.

-¿Paso algo, papá?

-Loki los estaba buscando, parece ser que, ahora que recupero sus poderes, fue capaz de encontrar una parte de eso que ustedes tienen que buscar.

Tanto Hiccup como Hipo abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente por la noticia, la noche anterior, ambos habían prestado atención a todo lo que les dijo el dios y, aunque era bastante complicado, lograron entender todo a la perfección, incluyendo el riesgo que eso suponía.

-¿Dónde está?

El ansia, así como también un ligero ápice de emoción se podía ver claramente en sus ojos, y a su padre, eso no se le escapo.

-Dijo que los iba a esperar en la arena de entrenamiento, ya todos deben estar haya, solo deben faltar ustedes.

-Iremos ahora, lo mejor será no hacerlos esperar.

-Tienes razón, hijo, pero una cosa más antes de irte,- De detrás de sí, saco un cuchillo envuelto en una funda de cuero negro- quiero que tengas esto.

Hiccup extendió las manos y tomo el cuchillo. Lo examino detenidamente, aun estando en la funda, podía apreciar la calidad con la que estaba hecho, pero la sorpresa de verdad se la llevo al desenvainar la hoja.

-¡No puede ser! Papá, esto es…

-Quiero que lo conserves y lo lleves contigo. Me sentiría mucho mejor si lo hicieras.- Hiccup abrió la boca para replicarle a su padre, pero este lo callo con la mano, indicando que todavía tenía cosas que decir- Escucha, Hiccup, se lo difícil que es bajarte de ese dragón, pasas más tiempo en el cielo que en la tierra, incluso fuiste en contra de todo en lo que se creía en la aldea para hacerte amigo de uno y se, porque el tiempo me lo demostró, que tu vida está segura con él, pero no podrá protegerte siempre. Si alguna vez se separan ¿Qué es lo que harás?

-Bueno… yo…

-Si… estoy esperando.

-Yo… eh…

- _Hiccup, ¿Qué pasa?_

-No lo sabes ¿no es así?- Hiccup negó bajando la cabeza- Bueno, ahí tienes una razón, para defenderte.

-Puedo cuidarme solo,- Stoik vio como su hijo fruncía el seño- sé cómo tratar con los dragones salvajes, se cuales plantas son peligrosas y cuales sirven para hacer medicina, se pescar, se reconocer las marcas de territorio de animales salvajes, no estoy indefenso.

-Hijo… ya sé todo eso.

-¡Y entonces porque…!

-Para las personas.- Eso, esas tres simples palabras lograron que Hiccup se callara totalmente y le prestara atención a su padre- ¿Crees que no se de todo lo que eres capaz? ¡Por favor, Hiccup! Yo te enseñe muchas cosas, también aprendiste de Gothi y Gobber, incluso aprendiste cosas de esta bestia, se de lo que eres capaz, pero con las personas… bueno, las cosas son diferentes.

Hiccup envaino el cuchillo y lo coloco en su pantalón, sujetado por su cinturón y cubierto por su camiseta, así no se notaba que tenía un arma escondida.

-Está bien papá, me lo quedare.- Stoik sonríe y asiente antes de tomar asiento nuevamente- ¿Vamos, Hipo?

El mencionado caminó hasta pararse junto a Hiccup y abrió la puerta. Estando ya afuera, Hiccup se da el lujo de soltar un suspiro de derrota, se montó en Toothless y esperó a Hipo para que haga lo mismo.

-¿No quieres ese cuchillo?

-No… quiero decir, si me gusta tener este cuchillo, pero es… complicado.

Ambos dragones despegan con rumbo a la arena, pero en el transcurso del viaje, aunque corto, Hipo no paro de preguntar acerca de toda la isla, intentando encontrar similitudes con la suya.

-O sea que en Punta Cuervo también tienen un claro, que es donde tú y Toothless se conocieron. Su isla es muy diferente a la mía.

-¿De verdad? En algún momento tendrás que contarme acerca de tu hogar, pero no ahora, ya llegamos.

Desde el aire se podían ver a todos los jinetes y niños junto a sus dragones en la arena, todos dispersos y hablando unos con otros sobre cosas que no podían escuchar desde el cielo. Loki también se encontraba ahí, miraba a los humanos y dragones con detenimiento, analizándolos y deduciendo sus fortalezas, debilidades y comportamiento. Se notaba muy enfrascado en sus pensamientos porque ni siquiera notó a los dos dragones negros que entraron volando por la puerta.

-Hey, Hiccup.

Astrid caminó hasta ellos mientras era seguida por Stormfly. Cuando esta se encontró con Toothless, ambos dragones se fueron a un rincón a hablar. Hipo también se había alejado de ellos para encontrarse con Patapez y Camicazi mientras era seguido por sus dos dragones, dejando así algo de privacidad a los dos jinetes.

-Astrid, me da gusto ver que estas… despierta.

Debajo de sus ojos se podían ver unas ojeras pronunciadas, además de sus hombros caídos y falta de energía general en su cuerpo y rostro, señales inequívocas de una muy mala noche.

-Ni me lo recuerdes. Anoche no pude dormir nada, pensando en todo lo que nos dijo Loki, ni yo ni ningún otro… salvo los gemelos, pero tú te ves demasiado bien.

Eso ultimo lo dijo en un tono que casi sonaba acusador, logrando que Hiccup se pusiera ligeramente nervioso, pero no lo suficiente como para que ella lo notará

-Bueno…- _Si le digo que, a la hora de recostarme en Toothless, el me abrazó con sus patas y me envolvió con sus alas para envolverme con sus calor, y que eso me gusto ¿Cómo reaccionaría?_ \- Simplemente dormí bien.

Astrid no pareció creérselo, pero cuando estaba a punto de indagar mas en el asunto, los gemelos se acercaron a ellos, sin importarles si estaban interrumpiendo su conversación o no.

-Hey Hiccup,- Habló Tuffnut- ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque todos lucen como si hubieran sido atropellados por una manada de Yaks?

-Sí, es cierto, parecen medio muertos.

-Tuffnut, Ruffnut, los estoy escuchando.

Astrid los miraba con enojo, tenía los brazos cruzados y el seño fruncido, una clara indicación de que, lo mejor que se podía hacer en ese momento era, en lo posible, tratar de no hacerla enojar mas, pero los gemelos simplemente la ignoraron.

-Sobre todo Astrid, ¡la has visto! Parece que le hubiera caído excremento de dragón en la cara.

-¡Suficiente!- Astrid saltó hacia Tuffnut, sujetándolo de un brazo y torciéndolo- ¡Te reto a decir eso de nuevo!

-Ay ay ay, eso duele.- Tuffnut encorvaba la espalda mientras sentía como su brazo era torcido con fuerza- Astrid mira, Stormfly te está llamando.

-¿¡Que acaso me tomas por idiota!?

-Bueno…

-¡Responde eso y será mejor que vayas a pedirle a Gobber otro brazo!

-Eso sería genial. Tuffnut, responde.

-Por favor Ruff,- Hiccup se acerco a la mencionada hasta estar a su lado, viendo también como Astrid torturaba el brazo de Tuffnut- es tu hermano, deberías ayudarlo, no animarlo a que haga una estupidez… mas grande.

-Dhuuuu, ya sé que es mi hermano, y por eso sería más genial verlo con un brazo de metal.

-Tienes razón hermana, sería genial tener un brazo de metal, ¡solo imagínate las cosas que podría hacer con él!

Ambos gemelos desviaron su mirada al cielo, imaginándose ambos una escena de Tuffnut con un brazo completamente hecho de metal. De vuelta en el mundo real, tanto Hiccup como Astrid los miraban con extrañeza, el primero por no ser capaz de entender la forma de pensar de esos dos, y la segunda por eso y porque aun lo tenía sujeto del brazo.

-Vamos a otro lado, Hiccup.

Astrid soltó el brazo de Tuffnut y comenzó a alejarse de los hermanos seguida de Hiccup, los gemelos se mantuvieron en la misma posición, fantaseando, salvo que ahora el brazo de Tuffnut, antes prisionero, colgaba a un lago de su cuerpo, pero ninguno de los dos pareció percatarse de ese hacho, su "tarea" mantenía sus mentes más "ocupadas".

-Crees que deberíamos… no se ¿"despertarlos"?

-¿A esos dos? ¡Ni de broma! Así molestan menos, pero cambiando de tema, Hiccup,- Astrid entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a Hiccup, quien retrocedía al mismo ritmo que sus pasos, ligeramente intimidado por la actitud de ella- me estas ocultando algo, lo sé.

-N-no sé de qué hablas, Astrid.

-No te hagas el tonto, Hiccup, para eso están Snotlout y los gemelos. ¿Paso algo anoche de lo que deba enterarme?

-¿Q-que pudo haber pasado anoche?

-Dímelo tú, si cuando llegaste te veías descansado y feliz, y esos son signos de una "buena noche".

Hiccup no sabía que responder. Si mentía, Era muy poco probable, por no decir imposible, que Astrid se enterara, pero a Hiccup no le gustaba mentir, y sobre todo a sus amigos, pero por otro lado, la verdad sonaba muy rara. Era bien sabido entre todos que la relación de Hiccup y Toothless era muy cercana entre ellos, tanto que llego al punto de que ambos estaban dispuestos a abandonar todo por el otro, y eso había quedado demostrado en muchas ocasiones, pero esto era algo que, incluso entre ellos, que no tenían problema en mostrar su afecto mutuo en público, en forma de juegos o caricias, lo que paso esa noche, muy probablemente superaba los limites que su pueblo tenia con respecto a la cercanía de los dragones. En Berk, ya son casi inexistentes los problemas de confianza entre vikingos y dragones, pero incluso con esas, pero incluso sabiendo lo unidos que eran Hiccup y Toothless, las miradas de todos seguían ahí.

 _-¡Hiccup, nos están llamando!_

 _-¡Enseguida voy!_ Bueno Astrid, parece que tendremos que dejar esta "agradable" conversación hasta aquí por ahora.- _¡Oh gracias a Loki!_

Hiccup se dio media vuelta y se alejo de Astrid a paso presuroso par encontrarse con la voz que lo había llamado. Toothless, que estaba hablando con Stormfly sobre un par de asuntos importantes, no se percato hasta un poco después que todos se estaban reuniendo alrededor de Loki y, al ver a Hiccup teniendo un momento difícil con la jinete de la dragona que tenía en frente, fue a su rescate cual caballero de brillante armadura, llamándolo desde la distancia y haciéndole una seña con la cabeza en dirección al dios.

- _¿Qué sucede Toothless?_

 _-Ni idea, Loki pidió que nos reuniéramos todos, pero no dijo porque._

El dios les dirigió una breve mirada a todos antes de suspirar y dejar caer sus hombros.

-¿Sucede algo, dios Loki?

-Nada Fishlegs, es solo que estoy agotado. Me pase toda la noche buscando, pero al menos mi esfuerzo dio sus resultados.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Me refiero a esto.- El dios extendió su mano y de ella se formo una esfera azul. De esa esfera, poco a poco comenzaban a surgir manchas marrones que iban cambiando a verde, algunas pocas no cambiaban, y otras eran pintadas de blanco, coincidiendo de que esas eran las únicas que se encontraban cerca de dos grandes manchas blancas en la parte superior e inferior de la esfera- Miren esto de aquí.- Loki les señalo un punto especifico de la esfera, en la que había un aro que envolvía lo que les señalaba el dios- Esto de aquí es Berk.

-¿Pero y ese anillo?

-Ese anillo Hipo, es todo lo que pude lograr, y tal vez lo único que pueda, todo el resto dependerá solo de ustedes.

-No entiendo muy bien a que te refieres…

-Este círculo que ven, delimita una zona, y dentro de esa zona esta la razón por la cual todos ustedes fueron convocados por los dioses y la razón por la que yo permanezco en este lugar.

Nadie dijo nada por un buen rato, tratando de entender las palabras casi cripticas del dios, pero en lo que todos pensaban el significado, los ojos de Hiccup se abrieron de par en par.

-¡O sea que en este lugar esta…!

-Exacto Hiccup, en esta isla está el punto de partida de su misión. Este círculo que ven, marca la zona en donde pueden encontrar un fragmento de una Llave del Tiempo.

* * *

 **No tengo mucho que decir esta vez, solo que es un capitulo MUY largo, mas de 9300 palabras y 23 paginas de word pero al final quedo mas o menos de una forma que me convence el resultado. En el proximo, al fin va a aparecer una parte de lo que hace girar esta trama y también el pobre ¿Fishlegs? tendrá que pasar por un momento bastante... peculiar (los signos de interrogación son a proposito).**


End file.
